


The Vulcan Mind

by 2_JeB_3



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Pon Farr, Some Sex, Spock TOC - Freeform, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_JeB_3/pseuds/2_JeB_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lieutenant Genara has just gone through the Vulcan ritual known as the Kohlinar to control her emotions and is now looking for an assignment worthy of her talents.  Before she has the chance to report for duty, she is summoned to the starbase commander's office for an interview with the first officer of the Enterprise.<br/>Spock needs a science assistant and Lt. Genara is the one he chooses.  Will she be able to keep her emotions under control while working with the unemotional Spock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Am I going?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I've been dreaming of my entire life.  
> Thanks goes out to my daughter Emily for proof reading my first two chapters and going bat shit crazy for it. Thank you for hookin' me up with your peeps so I could get my invitation to AO3 and thank you to Uni who sent the invite!  
> You guys are awesome!  
> Thanks also to my sweetheart Ray for being so supportive and allowing me the time to get all of this writing out of my system!  
> One last note;  
> To Baby Calli, my grand daughter...Bam ma LOVES YOU!

The Vulcan Mind Chapter 1. Where Am I going?

By 2_JeB_3

Starfleet Personnel Transport, Alpha Quadrant: 03:00 hours

     Flashes of red, memories of an enormous sun in the sky, the heat, the stifling wind, and Vulcans in white robes haunted her dreams. She thrashed about in her bunk, sweat pouring from her face as she remembered the physical and emotional tests in the Vulcan badlands. Wild Sehlats chased her through the desert with bared fangs, serpents that slithered out from beneath rocks and attempted to pull her under. Genara awoke with a loud groan and searched her room for the phantoms of her dreams. Alas, she was alone. With a sigh of relief, she lay down once again and tried to sleep.

Space Station Archer, Alpha Quadrant: 08:00 hours

     Life aboard a space station was nothing like life on the planet Vulcan. Vulcan was hot, humid and arid…the space station environment was sterile, perfect and spotless. Life support regulated the temperature at 72 degrees F. Vulcan sometimes reached 120 degrees with 80% humidity.

     Lt. Genara walked the corridors of space station Archer with an unexpected feeling of homesickness for the planet she had lived on for the past year. How anyone could feel homesick for such a hot and humid environment, she just didn’t know…but she was definitely homesick for Vulcan. Admittedly, Vulcan had improved exponentially after the ambassador and his wife had invited her to be their live-in guest. The food had improved and her sleeping quarters were far superior to the cave of the monks. However, her lessons had continued to be stringent and harsh. It was all worthwhile. She had learned some measure of self-control and her emotions were better controlled as well. Now, perhaps she would be fit to rise in rank and secure her place on a decent starship instead of on the last ship she had served. Transports are for civilians, not Starfleet officers, but when an officer cannot control his or her emotions and impulses, transports become their duty stations. Working a transport could be likened to working a garbage scow, the hours were hard, the duty was tough and the cargo usually stunk, but all that was about to change…she could feel it!

     The canteen was nearly empty when she arrived. The bartender, a slender man with a dour expression and a bad suit, waved and motioned her to the bar. She ordered her favorite, a Pleidian Hammer and sat at a corner table to drink it. Corner tables were prime real estate if you wanted to watch people come and go without being noticed, especially in a crowd. Genara sat in the corner for several minutes, watched as officers, and enlisted entered, ordered and cliqued together at tables. Several minutes later, an enlisted man ran in and yelled in excitement that the starship Enterprise had just docked! Everyone in the bar raced to the nearest port window to have a look at the pearl of the fleet and Lt. Genara felt equally compelled to see it. She peered over the heads of the others and felt a distinct surge of jitters in her stomach. She paused. She had felt this before and it usually signaled something good was coming her way. She finished her drink and started back for her quarters when the call came over the intercom, “Lt. Genara. Report to Admiral Aiwa immediately!” Punching the intercom button, she acknowledged the call. In the turbo lift, she addressed the computer and said, “Computer, the Admirals office.” The computer replied, “The Admirals office is on deck 4, section C.” With that, the turbo lift began to move. Within a minute, the lift had taken her to deck four, section C. The doors slid open and she was greeted by the Admiral himself.

     Admiral Aiwa, an Asian man with a pleasant smile, who smelled of spice cologne, shook her hand and led her inside his office. The admiral’s office was a pleasant room with geometric shapes on the walls and a large impressive window. There, sitting in the darkness of space, was the Enterprise! There were ships that were similar in design, but none was as handsome. Admiral Aiwa took his seat behind the desk and invited the Lieutenant to sit down. She took her seat and asked the Admiral why she had been summoned. Aiwa grinned and said, “You, my dear, are about to meet Starfleet’s finest first officer! I dare say that will give you something exicting to write home about! I’ll let him tell you why you’re here!” Aiwa called his secretary and within a second, the door opened and in walked Lt. Commander Spock, indeed, the best first officer in the fleet!

                                                                                        

     Mister Spock was a tall thin Vulcan man, quite handsome in his way and quite used to being serious and, of course, logical. His expression seemed to indicate he had some measure of emotion, but was in fact controlling it as best he could. He greeted the Admiral respectfully. “Admiral Aiwa. I have been looking forward to our meeting. It has been some time since last we met but if memory serves, you were very fond of a good game of chess. Am I correct?” The Admiral grinned and appeared to be most excited by the idea of a game of chess with Mister Spock as his opponent. “You are most correct! Shall we have a game this evening?” Spock nodded his approval then got down to business. “I called you because I am looking for a proficient research assistant in the science field. I have need of this assistant immediately. The assistant will be required to transfer to the Enterprise until further notice.” Admiral Aiwa gestured to the Lt. and said, “This young lady comes highly recommended by a very prominent member of your society. She spent the last year on Vulcan studying logic and self-control. She can speak your language with some degree of success and is proficient in science and research. Mister Spock I’d like you to meet Lt. Genara of Earth. Spock did not take her hand to shake, nor did he offer the Vulcan salute. He chose to observe her for a moment then he nodded. “I shall require your presence aboard the Enterprise for one hour. There, you will be interviewed and I shall take you through your paces. If you pass muster, you shall be transferred to the Enterprise by 16:00 hours. If not, you shall be escorted back to the space station to await your next assignment…do you understand?” Lt. Genara stood at attention and answered, “Yes Commander!” Spock seemed a bit satisfied and said, “Very well. Admiral.”

     Leading her through the corridors, he spoke quickly and without mercy. “Your first duty as my assistant would be to set up your computer and equipment in my quarters. Part of your duty schedule you will be working with me there and part of the time you will be working on the bridge, by my side. If you have an opinion, I welcome it. If you believe I am incorrect and have logical proof that you are correct, I will be willing to listen to your proof. Be certain you are correct before you approach me. Do not second-guess me, it is not necessary, I rarely make mistakes. Humor is not needed, nor is it welcomed. Emotions must be kept in your quarters and not brought to your duties. Do I make myself clear?” She nodded, staring straight ahead. In her time on Vulcan, she knew it was better to remain silent with a Vulcan than to chatter away trying to please them. Pleasing a Vulcan was almost impossible. Mister Spock’s stride was long and difficult to keep up with. From time-to-time, Genara found herself tripping slightly as she attempted to keep stride with him.

     On board the Enterprise, Spock continued to speak quickly and to bark orders as if he was testing her ability to put up with him. She remained silent unless a reply was required, then she only gave one or two word answers. Spock took her to his quarters and pointed to his desk. “There you will set up your equipment. I shall sit on this side, you on the other.” He led her through the corridors to a laboratory. “This is where the tapes are to be stored when you have done the research. New tapes will be kept here. Tapes that are over two days old should be filed. Do I make myself clear?” She nodded. He wasn’t being cruel he was being matter-of-fact. There was a huge difference. Matter-of-fact was not personal; it just was what it was. He walked her to the bridge and pointed to the science station. Where normally there was only one chair, now there were two. “You will sit on my right and assist in my calculations. I require that you remain alert to our situations and not daydreaming. The Captain may order some form of information from you while I am off the bridge, please supply it without emotion and without delay.” Again, she nodded. From the communications stations, she saw a beautiful black woman she smiled and nodded politely. Lt. Genara, smiled and nodded back, but quickly regained her composer when Commander Spock faced her. “Your quarters will be one room away from mine. I may call upon your assistance at any time you must be ready. We will likely be spending breaks and mealtimes together as well. I trust you have learned the vegetarian lifestyle while you were on Vulcan?” To be truthful, she had hated being vegetarian, but to be reassigned to the Enterprise, she could fake it a while longer…couldn’t she? She sighed. “As a matter fact sir, I didn’t much care for it.” Spock straightened his back and said, “Good. Now I know I can count on your honesty. I shall require honesty between us at all times.” She nodded, grateful for that at least.

     Spock lead her off the bridge and into the turbo lift once again, walking swiftly with his long legs, leaving her at least three feet behind wherever they went. The communications officer caught her attention before she boarded the turbo lift and gave her the thumbs up and another smile of approval. She winked back. Mister Spock took her to her quarters and at exactly 16:00 hours; he informed her that she had the job. “I shall inform the Admiral. While I am away, I trust you are capable of moving your belongings to the Enterprise?” She nodded. “Very well. I shall expect you to be ready for work tomorrow morning at 06:00 hours. “With that, he nodded and left her to her own devices. Lt. Genara, both excited and nervous, called security for help with her belongings. Two security men appeared at her door and escorted her from the Enterprise to the Space station and back again. Her first night aboard the Enterprise was about to begin and she had never felt so alone.


	2. A New Beginning

# Chapter 2. 

# A New Beginning

 

Day 1.

Starship Enterprise.

06:00 hours

     Morning came swiftly.  There is no mercy in the hour known as 06:00 especially when your alarm clock is a tall Vulcan with a chip on his shoulder.  Spock had rung her door at exactly the hour he had ordered and was incensed to find that she was still fussing with her hair.  With a stern look, she placed the brush down as Spock insisted upon marching her to the mess hall for breakfast. 

     Breakfast consisted of synthetic food supplements that were formed to resemble pieces of wildly colored fruit and vegetables.  Spock ate a fresh salad with a cup of water. Lt. Genara ate the synthetic food, always distrustful of the reported nutritional value of such fare.  Mr. Spock ate, still annoyed that she had not been ready when he called.  She chose to remain silent throughout breakfast.  After her breakfast, she decided being a vegetarian wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

     When the plates had been recycled, Mr. Spock marched her to his quarters where she set up her research computer and tablet across the desk from him.  There they calculated the distance of stars and nebula, the amount of time it took to travel between each and then they tackled the approximations of stars in certain galaxy clusters and planets, which could be explored.  When the tapes were recorded, Lt. Genara took them to the laboratory where they were catalogued and placed in their proper stations.  At the end of the day, Mister Spock thanked her for her diligence and silence and left her at the door to her quarters. 

     Feeling tired and a bit overwhelmed, Genara removed her boots, poured herself into a comfortable robe and lay down upon her bed.  Before long, her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

     Her dreams continued to be filled with haunting images of her time on Vulcan.  Perhaps she was a bit traumatized by the experience and who could blame her?  She had been put through inhumane tests that would normally have killed a human being, but because she found herself attracted to the Vulcan people and lifestyle, she had decided to tough it out and do whatever she was ordered to do.

     Master Sapek had been very cruel to her.  He withheld praise as most Vulcans do, but he did it with malice that Vulcans are said not to possess because it is illogical.  He had even gone so far as to strike her several times when others were not present to witness his cruelty.  She could feel his hatred and guessed it was because she was a mere human and not a Vulcan.  Perhaps it was because she had the nerve to ask for the same privileges to undergo the tests and rituals of the Vulcan people.  She did not know the reason and after a while, she could not afford to care.

     These were the images that haunted her dreams.  Her dreams were phantoms of abuse and neglect on a foreign planet with hostile aliens, after such, why then did she continue to love Vulcan and why did she still feel attracted to the Vulcan people?

 

Day 2.

Starship Enterprise

     Once again, 06:00 hours came far too quickly.  Mister Spock was standing outside her door, scowling in a very Vulcan manner.  She apologized and, pinning her hair into place, she walked with the Commander to breakfast.

     This time, breakfast was not silent.  Mister Spock began by asking questions about her calculations of the prior day.  He insisted she had made a mistake in the algorithms and that it was her duty to fetch the tapes back from the laboratory and review them.  She nodded. 

     If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted that his treatment of her was already beginning to play upon her nerves, but she had learned from the Vulcan monks that self-honesty could sometimes be detrimental to one’s control.  She chose to pretend it wasn’t happening and to continue with her duties, often repeating to herself mentally, “It is not personal.  It is not personal.”  Though inside, she felt somehow it _was_ personal.

     The tapes were retrieved from the lab, the algorithms were checked and rechecked, and each was found to be correct.  Spock’s eyebrows rose to find that he had indeed made an error and he apologized to her but made certain she understood that he was only being diligent.  She nodded and said that she understood.  Somehow, Spock seemed to become further annoyed with her for being acquiescent.  He seemed to want an argument, but that was one thing she was not prepared to give him.

     For two hours, they worked in the commander’s quarters and then they switched to working on the bridge.  Lt. Genara was thankful for the chance to be a part of the bridge crew and for the change in scenery.  She was welcomed by the crew and introduced to each.  She discovered that the communications officer was named Lt. Uhura, the helmsman was Lt. Sulu, the navigator was Ensign Chekov, the Engineer was Mr. Scott and there were others but they came and went with their duties. 

     Captain James T. Kirk entered the bridge with an air of command that seemed to straighten everyone in their seats.  He was a tallish man, around 5’ 10”, fair-haired, muscular and had a pleasant enough face.  He smiled as he was introduced to the lieutenant and he nodded his head in her direction.  The captain welcomed her aboard and then went about his duties.  Spock seemed to keep a sharp eye on the introduction and the captain’s behavior.  One eyebrow remained raised until he had turned his back to the captain then he took a deep breath and began his work.  Lt. Genara followed his example and tried not to think about all the facial expressions and the emotions she had noticed from each of the bridge crew.  One such emotion continued to interfere with her ability to function and it was coming from Spock himself.  He seemed to emanate the emotion, jealousy!  It was difficult enough to block other’s emotions, but when a Vulcan was having a strong emotion and one as negative as jealousy, it was nearly impossible to block.  It was clear that he was attempting to block this emotion inside himself, but it was leaking out nonetheless.  Lt. Genara closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, with her first fingers straight and she focused.  This caught the attention of her commander who uttered a small verbal grunt.  Whether it was a grunt of approval or a disapproving grunt, she could not tell.  Taking a deep breath, she centered herself and went back to work.

     Several minutes passed without incident, then the Captain asked Spock to join him in the conference room and Spock ordered the Lieutenant to stay and fill in for him at the Science station.  She nodded, thankful for a break from his presence, and stood to take his place at the hooded viewer.  When the turbo lift had closed its doors, several of the bridge crew rushed to her side excitedly.  It was Lt. Uhura who spoke first:

     “We are all dying of curiosity to know how you like working with our own Mister Spock!”

     “So far, I find him to be very Vulcan.”  She said with a grin.

     Mr. Sulu interrupted: “That tells us exactly nothing!  Come on, you’ve gotta’ give us more than that!”

     “I really don’t know what you want to hear.  He’s unemotional, rigid, hard to get to know, logical and very stubborn.  Vulcan.”

     Everyone nodded in concert and mumbled, “That’s what I thought.” And “Figures.”  Uhura said, “Well, honey, we just wanted you to know we all feel sorry for you and if you ever want to talk to a human, just call on any of us!”  They all nodded and everyone went back to their workstations.

     “Thanks…I think.”  This was not at all, what she had hoped to hear, but it was what she had expected to hear.  Humans typically had a difficult time working with Vulcans because of their lack of emotions.  Most humans did not realize that Vulcans actually have emotions, if it wasn’t for logic they would be uncontrolled savages.  She would attempt to educate them on this point later but for now, it was time to work.  She faced the hooded viewer once again and tried not to let their behavior influence her ability to work with Mister Spock.

     An hour passed before Mister Spock reappeared following Captain Kirk with the ship’s doctor behind him and then Mister Scott.

     Spock gently placed a hand on her shoulder to relieve her and quietly ordered her to luncheon without him.  For this, she was VERY grateful!  As she was leaving, Lt. Uhura stood and gave notice that she too was heading to lunch and was immediately relieved by a blond Lieutenant wearing a red and black uniform.  The two women entered the turbo lift together and as soon as the doors had closed, a conversation was begun.

     “Today my lady…” Said Uhura, bowing in a stately manner, “…you dine with me!”  Lt. Genara giggled and then remembered what the Vulcans had taught her about self-control.  The lessons she had learned on Vulcan were never far from the surface of her mind.  She stifled the giggle and said, “Thank you.” And curtsied.  Then she said, “I guess I should tell you, I studied self-control on Vulcan.  I had to.  I was far too emotional for my own good.  I must keep my emotions under control at all times.”  She looked down embarrassed and apologetic.  Uhura patted her on the shoulder empathetically but then said in her own way, “Then Baby, you gonna’ have a hard time with the rest of us!  We’re all crazy here!”  And she smiled.   
     “What’s your first name anyway?”  Lt. Genara smiled and said, “It’s difficult to remember and to pronounce.  I just go by Genara.  It’s much easier for everyone to remember.” 

     “Well Genara, let’s go have some food!  I’m starving!” 

Officers Mess

10:00 hours

     Lunch was nice if a bit uncomfortable for Genara.  The other officers were very kind and most were quite funny, laughing and joking with each other, but still she had to keep her emotions in check.  She concentrated on Uhura and tried to figure her out based on her emotions.  Uhura was very intelligent, very kind hearted and very professional.  She was not shy and she knew she was beautiful and talented.  Genara envied her freedom and confidence.  She hoped someday to be able to emulate her in that way.

     Yeoman Rand joined the group and was introduced to Genara.  She was an average height, probably 5’ 4” and she was blond with a tall basket weave hairstyle.  Her eyes were sparkling blue and she had a very warm smile.  She leaned over the table and when she was nose to nose with Genara she whispered, “Tell me, what’s it like in Spock’s quarters?  I’ve never been in them and I’ve heard there are some pretty strange things in there.”  Genara hadn’t really paid too much attention to his quarters.  His quarters were typically Vulcan in décor and she tried to remember what she’d seen. 

     “I was only there for a few hours and I worked the entire time…I’m not sure I can recall anything out of the ordinary, for Vulcan’s that is.  Let me think…There is a Vulcan harp behind his desk chair, a crystal ball on a glass stand beside the desk, a Vulcan meditation totem that lights up, in red…a purple Vulcan stole across the foot of the bed…um, I think that’s all I can remember.  What’s so fascinating about him anyway?  Everybody has been asking me about him!”

     Yeoman Rand whispered again, “He’s the first Vulcan man to join Starfleet; of course we’re all going to be curious!  Besides, in case you hadn’t noticed, he’s kinda’ cute!”  She winked and grinned mischievously. 

     Lt. Genara had noticed, but because of her Vulcan schooling, she couldn’t allow herself to lose control.  She gave the Yeoman a half-smile and checked the time.  15 minutes remained for her lunch hour. 

     At this time, the doors slid open and Mister Spock entered the mess hall with Captain Kirk.  He looked about the room and as his eyes settled upon Genara he looked almost concerned.  He continued to converse with the Captain while he retrieved his customary salad and water.  When they were seated, he motioned for Genara to join them.  She made her excuses to the rest of the group, which was like a bucket of cold water being poured over everyone’s revelry. 

     She sat across from Spock and next to the Captain.

     “Lieutenant, the Captain has requested your service record.”

     Genara searched the Captain’s gaze and asked, “May I ask why, Captain?”

     “Standard procedure Lieutenant, nothing for you to worry about.  Spock has been telling me that you’ve spent the past year on Vulcan learning self-control?”  She nodded and answered with a proper, “Yes Captain.”

     “How did you find Vulcan?”  She must have spent far too much time away from her own people because the questions these people asked seemed to befuddle her to no end. “I found it to be very hot and very humid, but very beautiful.”

     Captain Kirk’s eyes widened at the suggestion that Vulcan could be anything but hostile but he let it slip for the sake of his first officer.  He seemed to be almost flirting with the Lieutenant and when she looked to Spock for guidance, Spock seemed to be merely tolerating the situation.  She opened herself to the Captains energies and found him flirting shamelessly.  She quickly closed herself back up again and then opened herself to Spock’s energies.  Spock was annoyed and on guard against the flirting, it seemed this had not been the first time for the Captains wandering eye.  Suddenly, Spock halted his annoyance and looked at Genara with a querying eye.  Had he sensed her connection?  She looked into his eyes and asked this question.  Spock nodded very slowly so the Captain would not notice.  She had been discovered.  Now, there would be more questions to answer and these were questions she had hoped would never be asked.

     After lunch, Spock informed her they would be working for an hour in his quarters.  She had seen this coming.  She steeled herself for the third degree that was sure to come her way.

     As soon as the door had closed behind them, he began.

     “Lieutenant, you are an empath!” 

     ‘Wait.’  She thought. ‘That was not a question that was a statement.’

     “Yes Sir.  I am.”  Spock stood at ease but faced her directly and said, “Why is this information not in your records?” 

     “Because I didn’t know I was an empath until I spent time on Vulcan.”  Spock walked about the room with his hands clasped and his forefingers up in meditation position.  “Yes, quite logical.  Still, you could have informed Admiral Aiwa on the space station.” 

     She nodded, then added, “Yes, but I was only there for a few hours.  I hardly had time to inform him of anything.” 

     Again, Spock nodded.  “Very well.  Were you tutored on controlling your abilities?” 

     “No. They merely informed me that I had them.  Is this a problem?”  Spock seemed to wish to withhold the answer to this question as he sat and meditated further.

     After several minutes of silence he finally spoke: “I believe it would be to your benefit to receive my help to control your abilities.  You have proven to me that you are in need of this knowledge.  Do you agree?”

     Suddenly, all this talk of controlling her became too much. 

     “No sir. I do not agree.  I’ve almost had it up to my eyeballs with being controlled!  I DO NOT NEED TO BE CONTROLLED!” That’s what she wanted to say, but instead she said, “Yes, of course.  I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries.”

     Spock seemed satisfied with her answer.

     “Very well.  We should begin immediately.”  She sighed.  She knew she would never leave this room without at least one lesson in control. 

     The session began the usual Vulcan way.  A single white candle was lit and placed in the center of the floor, pillows were placed on either side of the candle and each of them sat on a pillow, on their knees.  Their hands were placed on their thighs and all eyes were closed.

     Spock began with instructions.

     “Clear your mind completely.  You are one with the flame.  You have complete control over your emotions.  You are your own master.  Picture in your mind’s eye the place of meditation where you discovered your gift.  Picture in your mind’s eye, the flame and merge it with this flame.  The two moments are one…”

     Genara could meditate at the drop of a hat but never before had she gone so perfectly, so deeply into a trance as she did when Spock was leading her to the center of her being.  It must have been the tone of his voice, low, steady and calm. 

     “Do you see your gift before you?  Can you touch it?”  She floated into view and could see the spectrum of light around her body.  “I see my gift.  It emanates from inside my core.  It emanates the colors of the rainbow.”

     “See how far it reaches?  You must tighten your field so that it does not reach beyond a foot past your body.”  Spock continued to coax her with care.

     “I see and I do as you ask.  My field has tightened.  My reach is limited.” 

     “Good.  Good.  Now breathe deeply, in and out.  Do you see your field grow and shrink with each breathe?”

     “Yes…I see.”

     “Good.  Now remember this method when in the presence of others.  Only with their permission may you read them.  Only by direct order from me or the Captain may you use it to read others.  Do you understand?”

     “I understand.”

 

Part 2.

Emotions Are Messy

     A couple of days work were now behind them. The work was grueling and the hours were long and seemed to get longer as they worked together.

  
     It was past midnight when Genara finally fell into bed and she knew she only had a few hours to sleep before Spock came to call and dragged her off to breakfast. She curled up in her bed and covered herself with the flimsy blanket and swore the next trip to Earth she was going to bring one of her mother’s warm handmade quilts back to her quarters. That was her last thought before slipping into a deep but fitful sleep.

  
Day 3.

04:00 hours

  
     04:00 hours arrived unceremoniously and she forced herself to wake, shower, brush her teeth, and fix her hair and dress. She was still asleep when the door tone rang and Spock stepped inside. She peered at him through half closed eyes and noted that he seemed different somehow. He looked at ease and comfortable…as though he were amused. Was he amused that he was torturing her with the strict schedule? She didn’t doubt it.

  
     “Good morning Mister Spock. How are you this very fine morning?” She said with just a hint of sarcasm.

  
     “I am quite well. You however look as though you may need more sleep.” He had a slight smile. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was exhausted, sleepy and hungry, she would almost want to hit him…she chose instead to lead the way to breakfast.

     It was a very long day already.

     When 13:00 hours rolled around she was forcing her eyes to stay opened and it was proving to be difficult. Spock’s desk was small and angular, as they all were, and her elbow continued to slip from the edge and awaken her as she began to doze. Mister Spock stopped work once or twice to witness the incident. Finally, she found a comfortable place to rest her elbow and before long she was asleep, her head in her hand.

  
     Mister Spock sat quietly in his seat and watched, bemused. Finally, he seemed to gain some sympathy for her situation and he arose from his seat, picked her up into his arms and placed her on his bed then, to maintain his reputation as a gentleman, he left the room and went to the bridge.

  
     By 18:00 hours, she awoke and for a few minutes remained very confused about her surroundings. Where could she be? It was only when she had focused enough to see the Vulcan totem at the side of the bed that she remembered where she was! She jumped out of bed and searched for the commander only to find herself alone. She was mortified! How could she have fallen asleep in Spock’s quarters, in HIS BED? ‘Wait…’ she thought, ‘…how did I get in the bed?’ She was trying to jog her memory when Mister Spock entered his quarters.

  
     “I see you are finally awake. I trust you slept well?” He still had that bemused expression. She had both hands over her mouth and her eyes bulging before she answered, “I am SO SORRY! Please forgive me!”

  
     “Lieutenant, if you are tired and unable to work, I suggest in the future that you inform me. I am not a taskmaster, nor am I cruel. I would have allowed you to have a day of rest.”

  
     “Yes, sir. Thank you sir!”

     “I suggest you return to your quarters and attempt to rest for the remainder of the night. I shall see you tomorrow morning at 06:00 hours. Goodnight.”

     “Goodnight Commander. Once again, I apologize.” He nodded as she left.

  
     From Spock's quarters, she went to the officer’s mess and dined, then to her quarters, another shower and off to bed.

 

Day 3.

24:00 hours

  
     During the night, her dreams were wild and uncontrollable. There were flashes of things she’d never experienced before, people and aliens she’d never met, she had dreams of emotional outbursts, rage, fear, anger, lust, envy, jealousy, and guilt…she dreamed of being in someone’s arms and being held tenderly. She dreamed of his scent, his warmth, his love.

  
Day 4.

05:45 hours

  
     When she awoke the following morning, she found it was 05:45 hours and she only had 15 minutes to prepare for the day. She bounded out of bed and rushed to dress and straighten her hair. She brushed her teeth and then she heard the door tone. She took one last quick look in the mirror, straightened her uniform and opened the door.

  
     It was not Spock who stood on the other side. It was Ensign Chekov, grinning like a schoolboy and just about the same height.  
     “Can I help you, Ensign?” She said, wondering where the commander was.  
     “Meester Spock has ordered me to fetch you. You have breedge duty. You vill not be vorking een hees quarters today.”          He offered her his arm as though he was escorting her to the prom.  
     “That’s okay Ensign, I can make it to the bridge on my own.” She smiled an uncomfortable smile and walked to the turbo lift. Ensign Chekov shrugged and followed.

  
     The turbo lift stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a bridge bustling with activity. This made her feel comforted. She had wondered if her previous day’s gaffe had made working with Spock uncomfortable for him. However, she could clearly see now that Spock was occupied with important ship matters and he simply could not spare the time to retrieve her. He turned to face her and motioned for her to sit next to him. She complied. Spock stood to lean over her and place a tape in the computer for her to listen to. She placed the earpiece in her ear and listened as the mornings events were played back. Apparently, the ship had encountered an anomaly and from the anomaly emerged an alien vessel. The alien vessel was proving to be hostile and or at the very least inhospitable. Behind her, she heard the Captain trying to make contact with the vessels occupants but to no avail. Suddenly the ship was hit with an energy beam of some sort that rocked the bridge and flung the crew around like rag dolls. Spock nearly fell on Genara but righted himself quickly. The tape ended and Spock whispered in her ear, “Remain alert. I may need an extra pair of hands today, Lieutenent.” She nodded and he sat back in his own chair.

  
     Something from the night’s dreams flashed through her mind, the warmth, the scent, the love. She realized the scent belonged to Spock. She felt her heart heave in a death roll. Genara knew this was not good.

  
     “Spock! Anything?” The Captain barked from the center of the bridge.  
     “Inconclusive Captain.”  
     “Spock I need something!”  
     “Working Captain.”  
     Genara shook herself out of her reverie and began to extrapolate the incoming data. She recorded it all onto tape and handed it to Spock who reviewed the information on his hooded view screen. He nodded his approval and turned to the Captain:  
“It is an alien craft measuring no larger than 20 meters in length and 10 meters in width. The hull is made of a titanium alloy of unknown origin; it is extremely dense and virtually impregnable. It is equipped with two disrupter cannons and is quite capable of destroying the Enterprise. It has a crew of two, the life signs are unrecognizable.”  
The Captain looked worried, biting his lower lip and squinting his eyes. Beads of sweat broke out across his brow as he gripped the arm of his chair, hard.  
“Shields?”  
Spock answered, “Shields are holding but cannot withstand an intensive assault from their disrupters.”  
“Uhura!” Uhura looked over her shoulder but continued to work, “Hailing frequencies open sir! No answer! Continuing to send your message Captain.”  
Suddenly Chekov added to the mayhem with more bad news. “Ceptain! Sensors eendicate another sheep of the same type coming eento range!”  
Captain Kirk did a double take and seemed to resign himself to having one-of-those-days.  
“Captain, sensors show the second ship is also equipped with disrupter cannons. Recommend we retreat.” Kirk bit his knuckles absentmindedly then:  
“Chekov, set a course for Solaris III. Sulu, hard about, warp 6!”  
Just as Sulu began to turn the Enterprise, one of the ships fired upon her and hit her just along the inside of the starboard nacelle causing the whole ship to lurch.  
“Captain, the starboard shields were damaged. It cannot take another hit.” Spock half turned to speak to the Captain but he had his lips pursed in a serious expression.  
The intercom came alive with the voice of the Engineer. “Captain, we canna’ take another hit, our engines are in need of repair! If ah don’t take time tah do the repair, we’ll end up flounderin’ out here in space an ah canna’ promise we’ll ever get back home again!”  
“Scotty, do the best that you can, we can’t slow down yet those ships may be following. Kirk out.”  
Spock continued to monitor the ships they left behind.  
“Miss Genara, tie in the science computer into the laboratory computer. “  
“Done Sir.”  
“I shall be there if anyone needs me.” And with that, he sprinted to the turbo lift and disappeared behind the doors.  
As Spock entered the turbo lift, Genara felt a pang of separation syndrome. She knew when her duty shift was over; she must meditate and center herself once again. This kind of emotionalism must not be allowed to continue; it would hinder her professional progress.  
One hour later, the bridge crew were painstakingly performing their duties. Captain Kirk remained in his command chair watching the view screen carefully.  
The engines had been shut down for repairs and most of the crew’s concerns were fading with the lapsing of time.  
Ensign Chekov broke the relative silence and reported, “Ceptain! The alien sheep’s are beck!”  
Captain Kirk sat a little straighter in his chair and banged his fist on the arm to activate the intercom. “Spock! We’ve got company!” The now familiar voice of the second in command answered, “I’m on my way Captain.”  
The bridge crew were brought back to reality very quickly.  
The view screen displayed the sight as the two ships seemed to square off against the Enterprise.  
“Mister Scott! We need power and we need it now!”  
“I’m doin’ the best that I can Captain. It’s gonna’ take me at least another ten minutes of adjustments, and then ah can’t promise you anythin.”  
“Just do it Scotty, don’t give me excuses! I NEED THAT POWER!”  
“Uhura! Try to hail them again!”  
“Yes Captain, hailing frequencies are open. Go ahead.”  
“This is Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission but we will defend ourselves if we must. Please tell us what we can do to achieve peaceful relations with you. Kirk out.”  
There was silence for several minutes then: “Captain Kirk! I’m getting a message. I’ll put it up on the view screen!”  
The view screen wavered and changed to show two very unusual aliens with blue green skin and spots. They appeared to have only two fingers and a thumb on each hand and they wore no clothing.  
One appeared to be in command and began to speak, “We are the Kovelians. You have trespassed in our territory. The penalty is death. Respond.”  
Kirk sat with his mouth opened slightly, trying to allow the aliens warning to sink in. Just then, Spock emerged from the lift and stood behind the captain. Uhura replayed the warning for his benefit.  
Spock, taking a deep breath and standing at ease, he said, “It would appear that we have displeased the Kovelians, a species I believe none of the members in the Federation have encountered.”  
Kirk motioned to Uhura to open hailing frequencies.  
“Apologies. We were not aware that this area of the galaxy belonged to the Kovelians. In fact, we have never heard of your species, this is just the kind of opportunity we appreciate. We would like to get to know your people and perhaps, give you an opportunity to join the Federation of Planets. Are you interested?”  
Again, there was a very long pause.  
When the Kovelians answered, it was an odd moment.  
“We do not recognize your Federation. You do not impress us with your talk of peace. The sentence is death. Respond!”  
Captain Kirk sat, rubbing his chin and trying to figure a way out of the standoff when Spock leaned close to his ear and whispered something. Kirk perked up considerably and quickly looked at Genara.  
“Lieutenant! Join us.” Genara stepped down from the science station and stood next to the captain’s chair, curious as to what was happening.  
“Spock tells me you’re an empath…is that correct?”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Do you think you could sense something?” She nodded and looked at the view screen and concentrated. There was a familiar twinge in her stomach and she tipped her head and waited, then there was another familiar twinge.  
“They are not being honest. They are only trying to frighten us. They are here for some illegal purpose, possibly mining for something they do not have the right to take. I sense they are very easily frightened and are very adept at putting up a brave front. At the moment, they’re terrified!”  
Kirk looked from her to Spock with a wide grin and he patted her arm. “Thank you Lieutenant! That may just be what I needed to know! Spock, run a scan on their ships hold…see what you can find.”  
Spock manned the science station and performed the scan. He pivoted back to face the captain with both eyebrows raised and said “Their cargo hold is filled to bursting with Trillium! The only planet anywhere near here that is known to contain Trillium is Drakkus 1…it is nearest to the place where we first met our new alien friends. Also, Drakkus 1 is off limits for any mining. Apparently, there is a burrowing creature that lives on the moss that grows around any area where Trillium is found. The creature is quite endangered.”  
He motioned to Uhura who opened hailing frequencies once again.  
“Kovelians! We have scanned your cargo hold and we know you have illegally mined Trillium from Drakkus 1. We have decided to activate the resonance frequencer…this device will eradicate your ship as well as your lives. It will finish its countdown in less than ten of our seconds. If you do not wish to die, you will leave the area now. Kirk out.”  
He made a slashing motion at his throat and Uhura cut communications with them.  
It took less than five seconds for both ships to warp out of sight and for Spock to give the all clear.  
Spock turned once again and peered at the Captain. “Resonance Frequencer?”  
Kirk grinned but said nothing.  
Within a minute, Mister Scott called and reported the engines and shields had been restored. Captain Kirk rolled his eyes and thanked him.

Day 4. 08:00 hours  
Captain Kirk called a meeting of the senior crewmembers and requested Lt. Genara’s presence.  
When Genara entered the conference room, she found the captain at the head of the table, Dr. McCoy was on his right, Spock was on his left and Mister Scott was on Spock’s left.  
The captain gestured for her to sit at the end of the table. She took her seat and, placing her folding her hands in her lap, she raised her chin and waited.  
Captain Kirk addressed her first.  
“Lieutenant, we called this meeting to discuss your empathic abilities and how best we can utilize them for the benefit of the Enterprise’s mission. I would like to establish your permanence as a member of this crew. How do you feel about becoming a permanent crew member on the Enterprise?”  
Genara had never felt so much like jumping for joy. Sitting as calmly as a Vulcan would, she said, “I would like that very much Captain. Thank you.” She nodded her affirmation to the Captain and gave a very small smile. Mister Spock seemed pleased.  
“Very good, Lieutenant! Welcome to the crew!” Captain Kirk seemed genuinely pleased, and then he proceeded with the next item on his agenda.  
“From now on, I would like you to sense all aliens’ emotions as we encounter new life forms. I want you to report your findings to me when I am available and to Spock when I am not. If neither of us is available, Mister Scott will have the Con and you will report all of your findings to him. On the off chance, that we are all three away, report to either Dr. McCoy or whomever has the Con. Do you understand?” She nodded.  
“Lieutenant, I’ve had a chance to read your service record. Why were you reassigned to a transport?”  
Genara was confused. “Is that not in my records?”  
“Yes, it is. I’d like to hear it from you.” She was beginning to understand her own people again and she nodded.  
“I was first stationed on the USS Centaur for one year. In that year I realized that, my emotions were uncontrollable. I could not maintain my composure in moments of stress. I was not able to stop myself from raising my voice, shaking, and crying. My commanding officer, Captain Reynolds, was concerned that I may cause some kind of accident and possibly the deaths of some of the crew. He ordered me to report to the transport and docked at the space station Alpha. I worked the transport for five months but they were concerned about my outbursts as well. I decided to take a year’s sabbatical on Vulcan and to learn self-control.”  
She stopped here, knowing that the rest was obvious to everyone.  
Captain Kirk looked around the table for confirmation and then said, “Well, I think I can speak for myself and my colleagues when I say, you have come a long way. It would seem the Vulcans helped you immensely! Congratulations! “  
Dr. McCoy spoke up and asked, “Do you feel that your outbursts may have been connected with your empathy?”  
Genara nodded, “Yes. That was the initial findings of the monks. However, they felt the work I was already doing to control my emotions was enough, for now. Mister Spock has generously offered to help me control my empathy and to withhold it until it is needed and wanted.”  
The Captain nodded his approval at Spock. The doctor seemed quite happy with this idea and Mister Scott seemed not to be concerned about any of it in the least.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day 5. 04:00 hours

The dreams she experienced at night continued to be filled with disturbing images. She relived her time in the Vulcan monestery with images of the monks, feelings of hunger, deprivations, pain and suffering. She was haunted by images of the artifacts but distorted and grotesque. Sleep, after the Kohlinar, was not coming easily and was proving to be the largest stumbling block to her continued sanity.  
She awoke at the normal time and quickly dressed for work. When she arrived at the bridge Spock turned to gesture her to her station. When she took her seat he leaned over to speak softly in her ear and said, “Today we are mapping a new area. I will be requiring your assistance in the laboratory in an hours time. Can you man the sensor array?” Genara nodded and traded places with him. She stood at the hooded viewer and adjusted the controls while recording the data on tapes to give to Spock. Within an hour, Spock placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to follow him to the lab. She followed him to the turbolift as Spock took control. Genara kept her eyes on the door in an awkward attempt to keep silent and calm but Spock stopped the turbolift midway and faced her.  
“Miss Genara. We have not meditated for two days. If you do not meditate, you will not be able to control your emotions nor your empathy.”  
“Yes sir. I’ll be dining at 17:00 hours; afterwards if you’re able, we can meditate.” Mr. Spock agreed but added that he would join her for dinner if she did not mind. She welcomed his company for the first time since she met him and hoped that they were, not only becoming more familiar with each other, but less formal as well.

 

17:00 hours

In the officer’s mess, Spock chose his salad and water and asked Genara what she would prefer to eat. Genara asked for the same meal as Spock, with the exception of the drink, she preferred cranberry juice with a twist of lime. Spock programmed the synthesizer to produce the juice, a steward brought the salad on a tray fresh from the hydroponics lab and Spock escorted her to the table. Sitting together, he broke the silence by asking her a very human question.  
“How are you finding your duties thus far?” Genara sipped her juice. Spock seemed very interested in her wellbeing, which was not common for Vulcans. She answered with the idea that perhaps she was correct; perhaps they were becoming more familiar.  
“I am having a difficult transition. I am anxious for the day when my duties and my sleep are second nature and not a series of painful exercises. I spend more time in physical pain than not.” Spock stopped eating and thought for a moment. “Perhaps, it is your empathy that is causing your pain. Perhaps you are accepting more of your shipmate’s energies than you are aware of.” She nodded in agreement. “Yes…I think you may be correct. I welcome your help. I cannot continue to experience this much pain, it hinders my ability to do my job successfully.”  
Spock fell silent for several minutes then said, “Perhaps a visit to the good doctor may help as well.”  
“How can a doctor help me with pain from empathy?” She asked.  
“Perhaps he could find some form of pain blocking method that would not hinder your abilities as well.”  
“Perhaps. Mister Spock, would you visit the doctor with me. I am not sure I could explain the situation as well as I should.” Spock agreed and as they finished their meal, he suggested they stop to meditate first.

 

The room was dark, a white candle was placed in the middle of the floor in a traditional Vulcan candle bowl, Spock sat on one side and Genara on the other, and both sat on their knees with their hands on their thighs. Spock began.  
“See the flame. You are one with the flame. Find the center of the flame. You are the center of the flame. You are in control of your emotions. You are the master of your emotions. You are an empath. See your gift before you. Control the colors of your aura. Manipulate them. Find the color red. Surround yourself in red. Do you see it?”  
“Yesss.”  
“You are grounded. You are centered. No one may take your energy. No one may steal what is not their own. You may not read what is not your own unless you must to survive. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
The meditation continued for nearly an hour before Spock gently pulled her out of her trance and declared the evening to be a success. She thanked him and walked back to her quarters to shower and collapse in her bed.


	3. Avoidance Is The Best Policy

Chapter 3.  Avoidance Is The Best Policy

05:00 hours 

 

     When morning arrived, it arrived far too early.  Genara awoke with the feeling she had never slept and that the day ahead was going to be one of the most difficult she had ever experienced in her life. 

     After her shower she decided to be as professional and as unemotional as her commander would have her be.  Genara meditated for a moment or two, repeating his words about controlling her own energy and when she had finished she felt her control was intact and she was ready for work.

     At 06:00, she walked to Spock’s quarters and rang the door tone.  Spock called out for her to enter and when the door opened she found him bare chested and putting on a uniform shirt.  She turned her back and wished him a good morning with little emotion in her voice, he reciprocated.  When he had finished dressing, he announced his readiness to work.  She took her place at the desk and began.  The two worked for several hours without speaking which was just as well since both were feeling odd about their working relationship and neither could understand why.

 

 11:00 hours.

     Break time arrived and Spock mentioned that she should take hers.  His tone had softened a bit and it helped her to relax.  She stood and smoothed her uniform skirt, taking a step toward the door, she collided with Spock and as she weaved, he caught her by the arms to steady her.  Face to face they stood, looking into each other’s eyes until she forced her gaze away. 

     “You have been avoiding me today.”  He said.

     “I apologize, I was merely attempting to work as efficiently as possible.  We must remain logical and controlled. “  He nodded in agreement, but there was something different in his eyes. 

     “Of course, logic and control are important to maintain.”

     “You are my commander, it wouldn’t be right to…”  Spock pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, “No.  It would not be right to…”  Then he released her arms and gently pushed her toward the door.

      Genara thought, ‘Why do things like this happen to me?  Why does he make me feel this way?  How is it possible?’  Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face flushed.  She could feel him watching her as they walked through the corridor to the officer’s mess.  She tried to breathe but her breath was labored and far too obviously wrong

      When they were seated, she discovered that she was unable to eat in front of him.  She had eaten in front of him before, why could she not do it now?

     They sat in silence for some time while she pushed her greens around the plate.  Spock watched her. 

     When lunch was finished, they returned to his quarters and just as she was reseating herself, Spock took her in his arms and held her tight.  Suddenly, nothing else mattered to her!  He rubbed his cheek against hers, he smelled of Vulcan spices and he pressed his lips against her forehead.  Then, with a light kiss to her cheek, he released her.  Now she could not find her knees and she nearly fell into her chair.  Spock was a Vulcan…this was not supposed to happen!

     “Genara!”  She heard his voice from the void and began the slow emersion to reality.  “Genara!  Are you well?” 

     Her vision cleared and it became very obvious that the kiss was all in her mind.  Now she was truly worried about her mental health.

     “No.  I do not believe that I am.”

 

12:00 hours.

 

     Sickbay was not as bad as she had convinced herself it would be.  Doctor McCoy stood by her side as he reviewed his findings and Spock stood on her other side waiting to hear the results.

     “Doctor, are going to tell us what you have found or must we file an official request through Starfleet Command?”

     Doctor McCoy gave Spock an annoyed look, took the tablet from Nurse Chapel, and read as slowly as he could to annoy Spock.  Then, after several minutes he said, “She’s fine.  There is nothing wrong with her whatsoever.  She is in perfect physical condition.  Now, mentally, I can’t say.  I’m not a psychiatrist. If you want to know about her psyche, take her to Doctor Kiriakos.  However, in my opinion, her problem is that she’s human and trying to behave like a Vulcan.  That is too much pressure for any human, and in my opinion, it’s too much pressure for Vulcans as well!  She’s not a machine, Spock!  You’ve been runnin’ her ragged between bridge duty and research in your quarters.  She needs a break!” Spock opened his mouth to retort when Dr. McCoy waved his hand and walked out of the room. 

     “It would seem the good doctor is essentially correct about two of his findings.  You are physically healthy and you are under a great strain and need a break.  However, the idea that emotional control is too much pressure for Vulcans is preposterous.”  Genara sat up, leaned back on her elbows and listened to his diatribe.  Then, without thinking, she burst into fits of laughter and could not stop herself.  Spock watched her, his expression was one of confusion. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

13:00 hours.

     Doctor Kiriakos, a red-head with big eyes, gave Spock the news. 

     “Mister Spock, your assistant is mentally healthy.  She needs a break.  I feel she should be allowed at least a week away from any reminder of her time on Vulcan and she needs sleep. Then she may return to work and I have no doubt she will feel much better.”

     Spock nodded and said that he would make sure she would rest.  In the corridor he took her elbow and escorted her back to her quarters.  Once inside, Spock sat her down and, kneeling before her he asked, “Doctor Kiriakos made a curious statement.  Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain it to me.  What did she mean when she stated that you needed a week away from any reminder of your time on Vulcan?”

     Genara had to smile.  Of course, Spock would not understand how difficult it was for an entire year.  Vulcan was his home world.  He was a Vulcan.

     “When I was on Vulcan, it was very difficult.  I was deprived of food, water and often times sleep.  The monastery that seemed like such a peaceful place on the outside, was anything but on the inside.  I went from Vulcan to here within a few hours without any time off for rest and recuperation.  I love Vulcan.  It is a beautiful planet and I love the Vulcan people and I always will, but I need a break.  I’m sorry.  I know you depend on my research.  May I return when I’ve had my rest?”

     Spock looked down at her boots. His emotions were those of a man who was embarrassed for an oversight.  He took a deep breath, looked her in the eye, and said, “I will feel the absence of your presence immensely.  Your duties will resume when you are ready.  May a Vulcan visit you while you take your sabbatical?” 

     “If you did not, I would feel the absence of your presence immensely.” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and in a Vulcan gesture of respect, she placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.  Spock responded in kind.

 

Day 5. 10:00 hours

 

      The first day of Genara’s rest had been quiet.  No one had visited her quarters and no one had eaten breakfast with her.  She found her first day of rest to be quite lonely.  She tried to imagine where Spock was at this moment, and then she remembered the computer could tell her.

     “Computer, locate Lt. Commander Spock.”

     “Lt. Commander Spock is on the bridge.” The female voice of the computer answered.

     She sighed.  She needed a rest, but not seeing Spock was going to be difficult to deal with, though he did say he would visit her, she wondered when.

     She sat at her desk and composed a letter to her parents:

_“Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Today is my day off, in fact, I have the next five days off.  It would appear your daughter_

_is still an emotional idiot. Ha ha.  I’m having difficulties with my emotional control.  I’ve tried to maintain my cool, but it’s becoming more and more challenging to do so.  My commanding officer, Lt. Commander Spock, has been a tower of strength for me.  He has helped me to meditate and is helping me to manage my duties._

_The good news is, I have the next five days off to rest.  The doctor says I am under too much stress and just need to take it easy.  Being on Vulcan was hard and I probably should have taken time off once my Kohlinar had concluded, but I was anxious to get started again.  As it happens, I lucked out.  The same day I docked on the space station, I was assigned to the USS Enterprise.  As you know, the Enterprise is the best ship in the fleet and my commanding officer, Spock is the best first officer in Starfleet,  and yes, Spock is Vulcan._

_It was almost like magic, I end my time on Vulcan only to be assigned to work with the best Vulcan officer.  I don’t know how it happened and at the moment, I don’t care, just so long as it lasts._

_Working on the Enterprise is overwhelming.  Things move so fast, you really have to be on your toes at all times.  Captain Kirk is a nice fellow, it seems.  He’s a bit flirty, but I guess when you’re a Captain of the USS Enterprise, you can afford to be flirty.  I’ve met so many nice people here, I hope I can stay._

_Mister Spock as promised to visit me while I rest but so far I’ve not seen him.  The ship’s computer tells me he is on the bridge, so I’m assuming he is very busy.  I hope someday I can introduce you to him.  Most people think that Vulcans don’t have emotions, nothing could be further from the truth.  They have emotions, they just keep them under control.  I’ve seen Vulcan emotions, they are always very intense and sometimes dangerous, but what most people don’t want to understand is, they can also love very intensely…”_

She scratched out the last sentence realizing her parents would jump to conclusions.  It just so happened that this time, they would be correct.  She finished the letter thusly;

_“…I want you to know this because when you meet him, you will assume he is a hard person to know or that he’s cold hearted.  Please take my word for it, what he appears to be, is not all he is.  Yes, he’s logical, yes he is precise, but he does have feelings and to be honest with you, I like him very much!_

_Love, hugs and kisses!_

_Lt. “GinGin” Genara”_

 

 

     She dictated the letter to the computer and sent it through the communications computer, knowing that Lt. Uhura was required to review it for any security leaks before directing it to Earth. She was glad she had removed the sentence about Vulcan’s ability to love.

     When the letter was sent, Genara decided to go to the recreation room to see the available recreations.  The rec room was beautiful, it had been decorated with growing plants, multi-colored lights, and it was one of the few rooms on the Enterprise that had a window.  She peered out to see where they were and was surprised to find them in orbit around a luminous planet which reminded her of an opal.  She found crewmen playing three-dimensional chess and some playing old-fashioned checkers.  A crewman was painting a beautiful picture on canvas and another was practicing an unusual looking stringed instrument and still another was using the computer to design an off duty outfit. 

     All of the things the crewmen were doing, could be done in one’s own cabin and Genara wanted to do something she couldn’t do in her cabin.  Finding nothing useful in the rec room, Genara decided to return to her quarters.

 

 

11:00 hours.

 

     The door to her quarters slid open with a snake-like “ssss” and she was surprised to find Spock sitting at her desk.

     “Mister Spock!  You’ve come to visit me?”

     Spock stood and nodded, but his expression was not as soft as it usually was.  She felt a growing tightness in her solar plexus.  Something was wrong.

     “Has something happened?”  She said with obvious emotion in her voice.

     “Lieutenant, I have the unenviable task of informing you of the death of your father.”  Instantaneously, the softness of his eyes returned as she felt her knees begin to buckle beneath her.  She stumbled as the room became dark and she felt the floor come up from beneath her.  Somewhere in the darkness, she felt his arms around her and she was pulled from the floor and placed on her bed.  Genara could hear him calling the doctor and then he returned to her side, sitting on the bed next to her and held her hand.  Within a minute, the door opened and Dr. McCoy entered.

     “What happened?”  Spock updated the doctor and she heard McCoy say, “Poor kid.  This was a lousy time to get bad news.”   A hypo-spray was pressed to her arm and hissed as the medication was injected sub-dermally.  She began to feel her senses returning and she opened her eyes to see Spock still sitting on the bed next to her and McCoy on the other side, staring down at her.

     “Are you alright, my dear?”  McCoy’s bedside manner was in play and was appreciated.

     “Yes.  I’m alright.  What happened?” Spock and the doctor glanced at one another and Spock said, “I informed you of the passing of your father and you fainted.”

     “Oh.  Yes.  I remember now.”  She closed her eyes and tried to focus, rubbing her forehead and breathing deeply. “When did you get the news?”  Spock’s expression softened still more.  “Early this morning.  I would have informed you earlier, but I was unavoidably detained with ship’s business.  I apologize.”

     “That’s okay.  I understand.”  She pulled herself to a seated position and brushed the hair off her forehead.  “I’m sorry I fainted.  I don’t know why I did, my father has been ill for some time.”

     “Perhaps it was because you are still in need of a rest.”  Dr. McCoy patted her arm as he spoke. “Get in something comfortable and stay in bed for the rest of the day.  Those are doctor’s orders!”  The doctor left and Spock remained. 

     “Are you well enough to stand?”  He pulled her to her feet and she wobbled a little but could stand.  “I’m alright.  Thank you for bringing me the news.  If anyone was to bring it, I’m glad it was you.”  He nodded respectfully and left, weaving to the left and scraping his shoulder on the door frame.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      For the remainder of her sabbatical, Genara remained quiet and alone.  She read, she meditated and she realized her true potential as an officer aboard the Enterprise.  It was not until the last day that she was graced with another visit from Mister Spock.  He entered her quarters and, sensing his emotions were those of excitement, she smiled at him.  Spock nodded, glad to see her smiling and said, “Good morning Lieutenant.  I trust you are ready to resume active duty?” 

     Genara smiled even wider and answered him with emotion in her voice, “I am Sir!”

     “Very well,” Spock said, “we shall resume your active status by my informing you that you have been assigned to my landing party.  Gather your tricorder, requisition a hand phaser and meet us on the transporter platform in fifteen minutes.” 

     “YES SIR!” She said with enthusiasm.

 

 

06:20 hours

     When Lt. Genara entered the transporter room, she found the team already assembled and waiting.  Without apologies or excuses, she lead the way and stood on the platform for transport.  Spock gazed at her, approvingly. 

     “Set your phasers on heavy stun.”  The captain said, looking around him at his team, “Mister Scott, energize!” 

     The transporter began disassembling their molecules and the sensation was never very pleasant.  It made one feel as though there were bugs crawling all over the body.  A person was only slightly aware of being in open space and since the breathing was suspended, it did not much matter that there was no air to breathe.  Then, feeling solid ground beneath the feet and an increasing distribution of weight upon the souls of the feet, the transportee must regain both the senses of the mind and body as well as the equilibrium and balance.  It was tricky at first but the more one transported this way, the easier it became.  For Genara this was only the third time in her career that it had been necessary to have her molecules scattered and reassembled.

     When the transportation was complete, each person checked to be certain that each of their teammates were present and then they noticed their surroundings.  Genara quickly activated her tricorder while holding her hand phaser.  The viewer was displaying the statistics of the planet and atmosphere.  She quickly relayed the information to her Commander and Captain and then checked for life signs.  The tricorder did not pick up any life signs but Genara did.

      “Captain.  My tricorder does not show any life signs, but I feel at least three coming from the west, at least a hundred yards away.  They are hostile Sir.”  The Captain quickly gave orders for everyone to fan out and find a rock to hide behind.  When the aliens appeared, they were reptilian in form, approximately six and a half feet tall and heavily armed.  From his hiding spot, the Captain called out to them and said, “Halt!  I’m Captain James Kirk of the Starship Enterprise!  We come in peace!  We wish to discuss a possible trade agreement with you, in exchange for our protection and assurance of our assistance.” 

     The leader of the reptilians cocked his head to the side and listened through his ear slit.  His eyes rolled about independently of each other and once, he licked his eye with his long pointed tongue.  When the captain had finished his speech, the reptilian leader spoke;

     “Gaarrhhhhhhh We do not require your asssssisssstance nor your protectionnssss.  We take care of ourssselvessss!  Leave this placccccce or be devoured!”  Captain Kirk’s eyes grew wider at the suggestion that his away team would be eaten. 

     Spock, in a quiet voice, said; “Captain, perhaps we should give them a taste of our weaponry.  It could go a long way in gaining their respect.”  Kirk took this under serious advisement but chose to show his trust in them instead.  Stepping out from behind his boulder, he raised his hands above his head and addressed the leader once again.  “I must implore you to reconsider.  We are many planets strong, we are an alliance, a federation of planets and there are many people in and around your galaxy who would be ready to assist you, should you require assistance.”  The reptilians grew more irate as he continued to speak.  Genara belly crawled to Spock and whispered, “They are becoming more angry by the minute.  They want to kill us all.  We must convince the Captain to reconnoiter on board the Enterprise.”  Spock nodded.  “I must agree.  However, he is in command.  We must allow him a chance to turn the situation to our advantage if it is at all possible.”

     A security guard known to Genara as Coleman raised his phaser, as one of the reptillians moved his claw to scratch, and fired causing Captain Kirk to scramble for safety.  The itchy reptile lunged over ten feet, landing atop the security guard and, in one quick motion, ripped Coleman’s esophagus out and swallowed it.  Genara buried her face in Spock’s shoulder and then, feeling embarrassed by the obvious feminine squeamishness, she looked up and regretted having done so.  The reptile sat on Coleman’s chest, a long string of flesh hanging from it’s fangs as it chewed wildly, relishing his feast.

     Kirk ordered everyone to scatter and run to safety and get back to the Enterprise however possible.

     Spock, grabbing Genara’s hand, ran with her to the nearest cave.  Several yards in, they stopped to get their bearings and Spock used his tricorder to decide the best passage to take.  Genara used her tricorder to test the cave ceiling for possible cave-ins.  It seemed safe enough, but one could never tell if a phaser had to be fired.

     “This way.”  Said Spock as he grabbed her hand again and lead her deeper into the cavern and deeper into the darkness.

 

10:00 hours

     Finding a water source deep in the caverns, Spock and Genara tested the water for hazardous microbes and poisons.  Their tricorders showed no signs of any hazardous materials or substances so both officers drank to their contentment.  Genara moistened a torn skirt and wiped her face and neck, enjoying the coolness of the water.  Spock watched her silently, looking away like a little boy when she caught his gaze.  She removed the torn skirt, rinsed it in the water and handed it to Spock so he may wash as well.  He gratefully did so and handed it back to her, as though she could reattach it.  She smiled, rinsed it out again and placed it on a rock.

     “Fascinating.”  She heard him say. “What’s fascinating, Mister Spock?”

     “My tricorder readings indicate a large deposit of uranium in the surrounding cavern rocks.  We could not survive here for long.  We would surely die of radiation poisoning.”  Genara let that sink in for a moment then looked at the water.  “Would not the water be contaminated by radiation as well?”

     “That is what is so fascinating.  Logically, it should be…but it is not.” After a pause he added, “However, if there should be a cave in, we would surely be sealed within this cavern…” 

     “Yes.  I see.” She did not feel secure any longer. “What do you propose we do now?” 

     Spock stood, looking about and touching the walls.  He said nothing for several minutes, when he did speak he said, “I believe it would be to our advantage to backtrack the passage that lead us here and to take the other passage.  Perhaps we might find a way out.”

     Logically, she knew this was the best idea but it did not inspire a feeling of comfort within her.  She gathered her things and they left the cavern. 

     Several feet down the passageway Genara felt a strange tugging in her mind, as though someone was attempting to read her thoughts.  She tapped Spock on the shoulder and whispered. “Mister Spock.  I believe the aliens are attempting to locate us by reading my mind.  It never occurred to me to check them for that ability.  We may be in danger.”  Spock nodded.  “I too have a distinct tugging sensation in my mind.  We must exercise more caution.  Imagine yourself surrounded by an impenetrable shield and their attempts are bouncing off the surface of the shield.”  Together they walked, slightly hunched in the cramped passage.  Genara concentrated on raising and keeping her impenetrable shield in place.  The tugging sensation ceased as both officers finally reached the cave atrium. 

     Spock silently pointed to the second passageway and just as they were entering, the reptilian’s rushed into the atrium and began to fire their weapons!  Spock forcibly took Genara’s hand and pulled her into the second passageway then, turned and fired his phaser at the ceiling causing a massive cave in.  As the heavy boulders and rocks fell, Spock pushed her further into the cave and they soon found themselves in an even more dangerous situation then they had been before.  The passageway lead to a dead end.

      Spock pushed Genara to the furthest corner and covered her body with his own to protect her from the falling debris.  Within minutes the rock slide ceased.  Choking on the clouds of dust which permeated their lungs, Spock lifted the collar of his shirt and covered his nose and mouth, he then encouraged Genara to do the same.

     When the dust had settled, he began to scan their surroundings with his tricorder.  Genara followed his example.

     “Mister Spock, there is a thin layer of rock between us and the outside world, approximately  a half a meter in thickness.  We should be able to blast through it with our phasers.”  Spock answered without looking up from his tricorder.  “Negative, the rock above is unstable.  Any attempt at blasting through could very likely cause the entire ceiling to collapse upon us. I believe we can dig our way through the softer dirt just here…and here.”  He said, pointing with his phaser.  Genara placed her tricorder down and began to dig at the dirt with her hands and, finding it was not an easy job, replaced her hands with a pointed rock.  Spock followed her example and began to dig far more effectively with his Vulcan strength.

     After an hour of digging, Genara sat back against the rock face and rested.  Every bone in the lieutenant’s body was on fire with pain, but Spock continued to dig.

     Dirty, tired, sweaty and hungry, Genara’s resolve began to crumble.  Intellectually, she knew they would escape, Spock would have it no other way, but emotionally she was exhausted and out of her mind with images of their impending deaths.  A tear escaped her eye and then her lip began to quiver.  She sniffled against her better judgement and quickly tried to hide it by covering her face with her hand.  Spock stopped digging to investigate.  He placed his rock on the ground and crawled over to the lieutenant and, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder, said, “Genara?”  She pulled herself together long enough to look him in the eyes and then she crumbled.  “I’m sorry Sir.  I tried to hold it together but I’m just so tired and hungry!  Please forgive me!”  Spock gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly.  “There is no need to apologize.  I realize that the circumstances in which we find ourselves, are difficult.  You have performed admirably and I count myself fortunate that you are the officer I chose to bring with me.”

     Genara threw her arms around his neck and held him affectionately, but soon they knew the embrace must end.  They parted and, feeling her energy and enthusiasm recharged, she resumed digging with her commander.

     Another hour passed before they broke through to daylight.  With his Vulcan strength, Spock broke through the remaining dirt, pushed the last rock outward and climbed out to view their surroundings.  Helping Genara out, he said, “It would appear that we are alone.  We must make haste and contact the Enterprise.”  As he said this, he flipped open his communicator.  “Enterprise.  Enterprise do you read me?  This is Spock…Enterprise please respond.”  A few seconds lapsed before Captain Kirk answered.  “Spock!  Where are you?” 

     “At the moment, Lt. Genara and I are standing in an open area next to a cliff face.  Please have Mister Scott beam us aboard immediately.”  Kirk answered, “Alright Spock, we’ll beam you aboard, then I want to hear all about it. Kirk out.” 

     Within seconds they were materializing inside the transporter room and once their molecules were in place, Spock ordered Genara to the sickbay for tests, food and a clean uniform while he headed to the bridge to update the captain.

 

16:00 hours

     With a shower and food in her stomach, Dr. McCoy gave her a clean bill of health and sent her to the bridge to report to the Captain. 

     On the bridge Captain Kirk stood next to the Science station while conversing with Spock.  All eyes turned to the turbo lift as Genara exited and addressed the captain.

     “Lieutenant Genara reporting for duty Sir.” 

     “Lieutenant, Mister Spock has told us of your big adventure on the planet.  I hope you will want to join us for another away mission in the future.  Tell me what happened, from your point of view, and don’t leave anything out.”  Genara looked at Spock and remembered the hug but was sure that could be excluded from the official report.  She began to tell her story and when she was finished, the captain nodded in understanding. 

     “Very good.  You may take your place next to Spock.  Sulu, plot a course for Star base 4.  Uhura, send a message to Admiral Chase, tell him of our encounter with the Reptilians and request further orders.”


	4. Hey Baby!

Chapter 4. Hey Baby!

Omicron Theta IV

Crewman’s log;

     The planet we are on is beautiful! We haven’t been here for more than five minutes and already we’ve seen animals, the likes of which haven’t been seen on Earth for around sixty-five million years. Prehistoric wildlife running about under bushes, dinosaurs lumbering around and over us, reptilian birds screeching in the skies, its amazing!

     The Captain continually reminds us these animals are wild and most probably dangerous but I just had a creature, not unlike a suaropod, attempt to eat out of my hand! It’s eyes held great intelligence and emotion. It reminded me of a dog I used to have as a child. – Trouble is, it nearly ate my hand!

     Gnats on this planet are the size of owls! To be honest, the novelty has already worn off and I will be happy to return to the Enterprise.

Lieutenant Genara, out.

     “Commander, how much longer will we be here?” Spock swatted an insect away from his ear and said, “Lieutenant, if you put as much effort into collecting data as you have your personal log and complaining, we would already be back on the Enterprise, insect free!”

     “Yes Sir.” Genara skulked away with her tricorder to scan an enormous tree. The device whirred in a wavering frequency as she collected data on the plant life around her. McCoy appeared from virtually nowhere wearing a happy grin. “Lieutenant, isn’t it nice to be back in nature again?” He filled his lungs with humid air and grinned even wider.

     “Reminds me of the Ol’ South!” Genara had been to the Ol’ South and saw no reason for elation.

     Leaning down to touch a mushroom, Genara felt a white-hot pain in the palm of her hand and looked just in time to see a small gray reptile skitter away into the foliage. “Doctor McCoy! Doctor! I’ve been bitten or stung or…something!”

     McCoy, Kirk and Spock all came running from the glen to find her clutching her right hand to her breast. McCoy ran his medical tricorder over her wound and declared it a concern. Spock could not resist one of his famous Vulcan parting shots,

     “It would seem, Lieutenant, that you have gotten your wish; however I think it somewhat drastic to allow yourself to be bitten by one of the inhabitants of this planet to achieve your goal.” McCoy, giving Spock a scowl, turned his back to Genara and took the Captain aside, whispering. “Jim, whatever it was that bit her, has pumped her so full of bacteria, the likes of which I have never seen, I'm not sure she’ll make it!...Unless…”

     “Unless?”

     “Unless I can get her back to the Enterprise and isolate the type of bacteria and compare it with something similar to one I’ve dealt with before…MAYBE I can find a counter agent to eradicate it…and that’s a big maybe.”

     “I see Bones. Do what you can for her. Get her back to the Enterprise, if you think it’s safe?”

     “It is.”

     “—And see what you can come up with.” McCoy nodded and scanned her wound once more before ordering a transporter beam-up for two.

     In less than ten seconds they began to shimmer and in fifteen seconds they were gone. Spock stood for a second or two, staring at the spot in which they had once stood, then, adjusting his tricorder strap, he joined the Captain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

     On board the Enterprise, McCoy instructed the nurse to prepare his patient for further tests while he contacted Dr. M’Benga and filled him in on her present condition. Dr. M’Benga set to work running every conceivable test he could think of to identify the bacteria infecting Genara’s bloodstream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     On the planet surface, Captain Kirk had issued orders for all personnel on the planet surface to search for the animal responsible for Genara’s injury. Twelve armed security officers, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock searched diligently for the creature.

     “Spock! Mister Spock!” Spock appeared from behind a palm tree with pink and orange fronds, carrying his tricorder. Kirk punched his palm with his fist and grumbled. “We’ve GOT to find that animal before Lt. Genara dies!” Spock looked non-plussed at the Captain’s emotional display and answered, “We are doing everything we can. Your orders were quite specific and quite logical; however the odds of finding the creature after so much time has passed are exactly 1,757,267.5 to 1. That is assuming it is either swift moving or a burrowing animal, or both.” Kirk gave Spock a suffering glance and said, “1,757,267…”

     “Point five…”

     “.5..”

     “To one.”

     “-to 1…thank you Mister Spock, your Vulcan infallibility is appreciated.”

     “You’re quite welcomed Captain.” He said as he disappeared behind the palm tree, with the pink and orange fronds, once again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      As the hours ticked by, Genara became increasingly ill and soon was nearly out of her mind, mumbling and crying out, sweat pouring off her flushed and speckled skin. Doctors McCoy and M’Benga spent all of their free time looking through electron microscopes and formulating medicines to try and eradicate the bacteria in her body, but to no avail. It became all too clear that she was headed for death.

     During her illness, Spock visited her bedside more than once. Standing by her bed with his hands clasped behind his back, he gazed into her fevered eyes and seemed to will her to health. On the last occasion, he turned to his Captain and said, “Captain, I’d like to try a mind meld. Perhaps I could reach her and will her to fight the infection.” Captain Kirk had sympathy for his first officer’s concern, but it was too risky. Spock may end up suffering more than he could ever help her. He denied Spock his chance and left sickbay without allowing him to argue his logic. Spock remained for hours by her side. When the sickbay medical crew had all gone save for Dr. McCoy who was in the other room at his desk, Spock leaned over her body and placed his fingertips along the sides of her face and along the ridge of her nose and began; “My mind to your mind. Your mind to my mind. Our minds are one…” Genara ceased her thrashing in the bed and became deathly still beneath his hands.

     “…Can you hear me?”

     She nodded, eyes wide. “I can hear you.”

     Spock readjusted his grip and continued, “You must fight to live. Do you understand?”

     She nodded but added, “It is hard. I feel such pain.”

     “Pain does not exist. Pain is an illusion. Pain does not exist. Pain is an illusion. Repeat after me…”

     She spoke, “Pain does not exist. Pain is an illusion. Pain does not exist. Pain is an illusion.”

     “Your fever will continue for one final hour and will kill all alien bacteria in your body.”

     “My fever will continue for one final hour and will kill all alien bacteria in my body.”

     “Goood. Very goood. “

     This lasted for several minutes. When the mind meld was complete, he broke the connection, squeezed her hand and walked through to McCoy’s office to find both doctors watching him silently. “Spock, you were ordered not to proceed with a mind meld.” McCoy looked shocked at the first officers rebellious action. Spock stood straight and replied, “What mind meld doctor?” And left sickbay. McCoy glanced at M’Benga who suddenly went back to work indicating that he hadn’t seen anything either. McCoy shrugged and, picking up a petri dish, returned to the lab. One hour later, Lieutenant Genara’s fever broke and she opened her eyes to see Doctor McCoy standing over her with a hypo spray. “M’Benga!” Doctor M’Benga appeared to find the patient awake and coherent. McCoy placed the unused hypo on a tray and with an exasperated expression on his face he said, “That pointy eared quack beat us to it!

A full report was made to the Captain, or nearly full, as the part about Spock’s intervention was conveniently left out. Captain Kirk, thankful the whole episode was now over, filed it under the heading “Medical Miracle” and went on about his business.

Lieutenant Genara spent several more days in sickbay recovering from her illness and reading several science journals on mapping stars. On the second day of her recovery, she discovered a visitor standing in the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Mister Spock! How are you?” Slowly walking to her side, he said, “I am quite well…and you?” She smiled a little and said that she had felt better before the illness but that she was improving steadily. Spock nodded. “I am pleased to see your progress. Has the doctor peered into his crystal ball and predicted your return to work?” She shook her head, sorry to hear that he was only concerned because he needed his assistant back and not because he cared about her as a person. Then, a memory returned all at once. “Mister Spock, did you mind meld with me while I was ill?” Spock pretended to take her pulse and mumbled, “If I were you Lieutenant, I would not speak of it allowed.” She nodded, understanding that he probably did it against orders or that he was embarrassed about it in his Vulcan way.

 

Three solar days passed before Dr. McCoy gave her the ‘all clear’ to return to work. He shrugged his shoulders and explained that he didn’t know why she didn’t die but suggested that she be grateful and carry on with life as usual. She nodded and returned to her quarters to shower and dress in her uniform and then trotted off to find Spock.

She found her commander sitting at the science station on the bridge and when he saw her emerging from the turbolift, he vacated his seat and motioned for her to take his seat instead. She did so as he leaned down to whisper in her ear that he was pleased she had returned to active duty. Aloud, however, he said; “Lieutenant, extrapolate these computations and cross reference them with the information on this tape. When you have finished this task, you may collect the incoming streams of data from the sensor array.” She nodded and gave him a professional affirmation of orders and went to work, but she couldn’t help but acknowledge to herself that he had somehow changed toward her…but why?

The information she gathered was for a newly discovered planet that was being dubbed Plutarch Alpha I. The planet was filled with life, lush and green with a blue atmosphere just like Earths. It had water, deserts, forests, mountains, prairies and a temperate climate. Presently it was enjoying the autumn season and the Captain seemed anxious to place his feet on land. After the last landing party disaster, Genara was not so anxious as the Captain to stand on an alien planet. It seemed almost poetic irony that she was once again chosen to be a part of the landing party but this time, she was determined to avoid contact with any alien life forms without first having scanned them into submission.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Things Are Not Always As They Seem

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

## Chapter 5.  Things Are Not Always As They Seem

Plutarch Alpha 1.

 

     It wasn’t often the landing party found themselves walking on green grass under giant shade trees covered with green leaves, but this time they did!

     After a half hour of scanning and gathering data for further analysis, Genara sat at the base of one of the trees and reviewed her tricorders information. 

     Captain Kirk joined her shortly thereafter and remained standing.   “What have you got Lieutenant?”

     The tricorder made a high pitched noise and Genara said, “No humanoid life forms, Captain.  There are a lot of animals however, at least twenty different species of birds, three kinds of large feline mammals, some insects and the lake appears to be teaming with life!  There must be at least fifty different species of fish!”

     Kirk nodded and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and said, “What about the atmosphere?  Any radiation?”

     “None but the usual Ultra Violet and a very minute amount of Berthold Radiation.”

     “Good work lieutenant, keep gathering data, see if you can pinpoint the source of the light we spotted from orbit.”  Here Mister Spock joined in with his tricorder.  “No need lieutenant.  I believe I have discovered the source of that light.  It originates in that direction at approximately 10 degrees azimuth south by southwest.  I believe it is two kilometers distant from our present location.”

     Kirk smiled, “Are you sure?”

     Spock, looking offended stated, “Yes, Captain.”

     Helping Genara to her feet by one arm, Spock guided her to walk between himself and the Captain while viewing his tricorder data.

     Two kilometers on foot was not a long walk for a startfleet officer but Genara was feeling a bit weak from her recent illness.  She began to sense odors that she had not before.  Spock passed by her, brushing her elbow with his and a deep longing grabbed her insides.  She followed him closely until he visibly noticed and said, “Lt. are you well?”

     “Yes.  Of course I’m well.  Why wouldn’t I be well?”  Her voice rose until she was practically screaming.

     “You appear to be agitated. “ she stumbled.

     “I am NOT agitated!”  Spock’s eyes grew wide in surprise and Captain Kirk stopped walking to see what was happening between his officers.

     ”My mistake Lt.  I apologize.” Kirk threw Spock a querying glance and Spock shrugged.

     “Lieutenant, if you’re tired, Mister Spock and I can go on ahead while you rest.  You can catch up with us later if you wish.”

     “No Sir, I’m sorry.  I seem to be having trouble controlling my emotions.  I’ll try harder.  I’m sorry Mister Spock.”

     Spock nodded slowly but kept his eyes on her as they walked.

     Half a kilometer later, Genara grasped Spock’s elbow in an attempt to steady herself from a fall.  Spock grabbed her hand to assist her and the flood of longing returned.  Genara closed her eyes and let out an audible moan.  Spock stopped in his tracks once again and spoke in quiet tones. “Lieutenant, I feel I must speak to you about the symptoms you display. “  She clung to him, grabbing his waist and peering hungrily into his eyes.  “What symptoms?”

     Spock tried to extricate himself from her embrace but found it a losing battle as she pawed him desperately.

     “You are agitated, having trouble controlling your emotions and quite frankly, you must control your hands!”  She backed away but only a few paces then said, “I need you.  I WANT YOU!”

     Spock took both her shoulders in hand and tried to explain why she was behaving in this manner when it became quite clear that stronger measures were needed.  Applying a nerve pinch did the trick and she fell into his arms, limp.  Captain Kirk doubled back to find Spock carrying Genara over his shoulder, her backside in the air.

     “What happened?” 

     Spock, a bit bedraggled, answered, “I believe the Lieutenant is in her Pon Farr.”

     “What?  She isn’t a Vulcan Spock!  She’s a human!” 

     “Yes... Indeed.” Said Spock.

     Captain Kirk flipped open his communicator but was stopped by his first officer.  “Spock, what is it?”

     “Captain, I believe it would be best not to send the lieutenant back to the Enterprise alone.  Perhaps we should accompany her to sickbay, clearing corridors first and seeing to it that Dr. McCoy has strapped her to a bed before we return.”

      Kirk deferred to his first officer on this subject.  Pon Farr was beyond his understanding but he was aware that it was considered undignified and must be contained among friends.

     “Very well Mister Spock.  Scotty, this is the Captain.  We need an emergency beam up but I want you to clear the corridors of crewmen from the transporter room to sickbay, is that clear?”

     “Aye Captain!”  Came the hesitant reply from Mr. Scott.

     “Three to beam up.  Kirk out.”

     A moment later all three were safely aboard and moving toward sickbay.  Just as Spock lay her on the bed, she awoke and made a grab for him.  “What the devil happened?” said McCoy. 

     “Spock thinks she’s in her Pon Farr.”  Kirk shrugged.

     From the bed, they heard Genara awaken and yell, “Spock, I need you!  I WANT YOU!”  Nurse Chapel jabbed her with the hypospray and put her to sleep immediately.  Spock said, “Nurse, I do not believe it was necessary to be quite so forceful with the hypo!”  Nurse Chapel raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight to one side said, “Who’s the nurse here, you or me?”

     Dr. McCoy brought the conversation back to where it began.  “Spock.  How can she be in Pon Farr when she’s human?”  He glared at Spock.

     “Because, doctor, as usual you have overlooked some very important components in her physiology.  Had you truly looked, you would have found Vulcan elements in her bloodstream.  She is, in fact, half Vulcan.”

     McCoy and Kirk stood, mouths open, staring at Spock as though he’d just grown a second head.

     McCoy was the first to break the silence, “And WHAT may I ask leads you to believe that she is half Vulcan?”  Spock said nothing as he walked around the room, his head down, until finally coming back to the spot where he began.

     “I met Lieutenant Genara when she was only five years of age.  It became clear to me through a conversation with both she and her mother that she was partly Vulcan and that her mother had not informed her.  I asked her mother for confirmation while the child was not present and she gave it…reluctantly.  I have no doubt that she is still unaware of her origin, but since coming aboard the Enterprise she has displayed increasing signs and symptoms of her coming of age.”

     Kirk seemed to have some trouble wrapping his head around what Spock was saying so in trying to understand he began to ask Spock questions, “Where did you meet the child Genara and her mother?  When was that?”  Spock indicated that it was while he was under the command of Captain Christopher Pike and it was a man hunt that brought him to the door of Genara’s family home.

     McCoy, sick of talking, marched himself into the examination room and drew blood from his patient.  Placing it in the computer for analysis, he was surprised to discover Spock to be correct, Genara had elements of copper in her blood even though her blood was iron based.  Such a condition could be fatal without treatment.  He quickly began inoculations to help her develop her Vulcan blood which was far more dominant than the human blood.  -Better for her to be dominant than to die recessive.

15:00 Hours

Genara awoke from her drug induced slumber to find Spock, alone, standing next to the hospital bed. She smiled at him and he nodded silently. After a mere minute, her urges flooded back and she strained against the restraints which kept her from rising. 

“Spock! You must help me! You know what I’m going through, don’t you? Please don’t leave me this way! Help me, Spock!” Her breathing was labored as she writhed on the bed and Spock placed his hands in meditation position and faced the corner of the room. His eyes rolled back and his breathing slowed considerably.

Genara watched him as she tried to wriggle out of her bonds. The longing she felt was nearly unbearable. Her body was on fire from within as it engulfed her thoroughly.

McCoy stood in the door and watched, leaving her treatment entirely in Spock’s hands since Vulcan was too far away to reach in time. After several minutes, Spock pulled himself out of his trance and began to remove her restraints. McCoy smiled to himself, proud of Spock for making the gentlemanly decision…also, it was amusing to him that Spock was about to have what McCoy had prescribed for him during his own Pon Farr.

Spock carried her through the corridors, which had been cleared, to his own quarters. He lay her on the bed and removed his shirt. Laying next to her he began to remove her uniform as he kissed her tenderly. Genara wrapped herself around him and allowed herself to enjoy every sensation!

“Spock!” She repeated his name over and over as she kissed his lips , his face, his ears and as she caressed him lovingly. Spock said nothing but continued to pleasure her completely. 

It was nearly midnight when the blood fever ended and Genara was finally asleep. Spock sat at his desk, meditating deeply. Every so often he twitched as though he was fighting a silent enemy and the battle was a fierce one.

 

05:00 Hours

Morning arrived and Genara began to stir among the blankets. It took her a few moments to awaken and to remember what had happened the night before. She lay there, feeling fulfilled, but also mortified for Spock. She searched the room for him and found him, still sitting at his desk and still in meditation.

She sat up in bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, then ventured in to Spock. He jerked himself out of his trance to look into her eyes. He had shed a tear and quickly wiped it away, hoping she hadn’t noticed. Genara slowly wrapped him in her arms and sat in his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and said, “Oh Spock… Thank you. You saved my life, again. How can I ever repay you? You sacrificed yourself for my well being and I don’t know how to repay you!” 

Spock encircled her into his arms and held her tightly. His scent was strong and clean. His warmth was real and loving. He spoke to her in a quiet yet masculine voice, “Thanks is not necessary. You would have done the same for me.” She nodded and kissed him deeply as he responded to the kiss with an even warmer caress.

09:00 Hours

Now it was time to discover a new way of life. Genara was hardly sure she was ready for this new stage in her life. When she was a child and was different from all other human children, her mother told her it was because she had lived before and was an old soul. When she was a teenager and was uninterested in dating or giggling with her friends, her mother told her it was because she was meant for greater things. When she joined Starfleet and was unable to control her emotions or make friends, she was told she needed vulcan help and now, she was being told she was half Vulcan. How was she going to deal with this change? It wasn’t as if she was emotionless, she had more than her share of emotions. Of course, all Vulcans had more than their share and that was why they needed to control them. It was all very complicated. In some ways she enjoyed her emotions, in other ways, they were nothing but trouble. All she knew is she couldn’t continue to be a live wire on the job and she couldn’t continue to be ill or injured and keep her job on the Enterprise. Something must be done.

Today she was expected to report to sickbay for another innoculation to push her a little closer to her Vulcan self. Soon, according to Dr. McCoy, she would develop ear points and her eyebrows would migrate upwards at the ends. Of course, there were plusses to the changes. She would be far healthier, live longer and develop great strength as compared to humans. She decided to try and embrace the changes. Her first task would be to enroll in the “Spock School of Vulcan Logic and Control.” She rang the door tone to Spock’s quarters and heard his voice from within, bid her enter.

“Spock.” Mister Spock nodded and she could see he was having issues keeping it together, himself. Spock raised an eyebrow in her direction and asked, “May I help you, Lieutenant?” 

“Lieutenant?” She mumbled. It was going to be like that now? Damn. “I’m due in sickbay for my next round of inoculations. I was considering my future and it seems logical that I should request “Vulcan Lessons,” from the only other Vulcan on board the Enterprise. Would that be an acceptable request?” Spock pursed his lips hard and stood before her. “Lieutenant, under the circumstances I feel I should inform you that I am not certain your suggestion would be acceptable.” 

“I’m sorry Sir, could you be more specific? Why would it not be acceptable?” Spock seemed a tad annoyed that she was not accepting his excuse. “Because of our recent intimate contact. I am having increasing trouble concentrating on anything besides your presence. In effect, I seem to wish you to be with me at all times. I am finding it distracting.”

Genara took a step closer to him, looked him in the eye and said, “That’s called love and it’s okay to be in love, even when you’re a vulcan and an officer. It’s what you do with that love that makes it unacceptable, inconvenient, or inappropriate. I personally feel the same about you, but we have a duty to perform and I have a whole new life to live and to learn to live. I need you, you are the only person who can help me. Will you acquiesce to accept my request?” Spock seemed effected by her plea and as he stood before her thinking, he wobbled a bit and had to hold onto the desk to steady himself. With a bit of reluctance, he nodded. Genara stood on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly and stroked his hair. 

“You won’t regret this. I won’t let you.”

 

Doctor McCoy stood by his desk as she entered sickbay. Genara nodded and said, “Sorry I’m late doctor, I was unavoidably detained.” McCoy smiled and answered, “Spock can do that to you sometimes.” Genara chose to let it slide.


	6. The Emergence

## Chapter 6.  The Emergence

## Day 32

## 09:00 Hours

  

     Slowly Spock encircled Genara whose eyes closed in meditation.  As he circled, he spoke in a calm quiet tone.

     “Envision your body in a sea of calm, you may swim or you may float but you cannot sink.  Nothing may disturb you here.  This is where you will remain throughout your days.  If you feel the calm waters receding and giving way to chaos, you will fill the ocean once again.  No one can touch your serenity.  No one may disturb your calm.  If you swim beneath the surface you will find that you are able to breathe in the waters of peace and serenity, it will become a part you.  Reveal to me your visions of things to come.”

     Genara took a deep deliberate breathe and looked into the waters around her.  In a small eddy, she saw Spock helping her to traverse a mountain in a desert.  She saw them sleeping in a caves and eating very little.  She repeated all she saw to Spock who nodded with a grunt.

     “The time has come for you to study logic in depth.  Are you ready?”

     “Yes, Mister Spock.”  Though they had been intimate, she maintained a level of separation that seemed to suit them both.  Together yet apart.

     For days, they studied logic and the foundations of logic according to Surak.  They practiced the Vulcan martial arts, the kheile'a.  Spock suggested that she learn the nerve pinch called the to'tsu'k'hy and the Tal Shaya.  Together they visited the Enterprise Gymnasium where Spock found several security officers who were willing guinea pigs.

     The first time she attempted the to'tsu'k'hy, the victim twitched for hours afterwards.  She felt dreadfully guilty watching him stumble and twitch his way to sickbay.

     The second man eyed her suspiciously and tensed his shoulder causing himself undo pain.

     The third fell to the ground like a large sack of quadrotriticalle and the fourth passed out, as a victim should.

     The Tal'Shaya was far more complicated to practice since it would surely kill a human in less than a second.  Spock found a practice dummy and performed the procedure upon its rubbery person.  He positioned his hand along the hyoid bone in the throat and his other wrist, behind the neck, with less than 20 lbs. pressure per square inch, he pushed and the dummy’s head wobbled dangerously! 

     The Tal-Shaya proved to be more challenging for Genara.  It took great skill and strength to snap a man’s neck, cleanly and humanely.  She, at this point in her emergence, did not yet possess the strength to manage it but would soon discover that her strength had increased after the past few treatments.  She was now quite capable of hurting Spock as she discovered when he ordered her to strike out at him so he may teach her a method for deflecting a blow called sakwitau.  When she raised her fist to deflect his punch, she inadvertently punched him in an uppercut to the nose.  Green blood began to pour from his wounded nose and the surprise in his eyes was almost equal to the admiration he gained for her.  He dabbed at his nose with the tail of his shirt while muttering, “Good, gooood!”

     At this point, Genara had been a member of the Enterprise crew for little over a month.  She had been ill, chased by reptilians, bitten by a prehistoric creature and had fallen in love, but the most exciting thing of all was becoming a Vulcan.  Every day when she peered into the mirror, she was sure to check her ears for points and had been disappointed to find none at all, until...,

## 05:00 Hours

 

     Genara crawled out of her bed and stumbled to the bathroom, her eyes partially closed with sleep.  She urinated, only half-aware that she had and then washed her hands and face in the basin.  Raising her face to brush her teeth, she looked at her reflection and dropped her toothbrush, which rolled and bounced about in the basin for two or three seconds before settling over the drain.  What she saw in the mirror was a completely different person than she had ever seen in her mirror before.  Her eyebrows slanted from temple to brow, her eyes were intense and dark, and her ears pointed in small feminine points!

     She hurried to brush her teeth and ran to the ships barber/hairdresser to get his opinion on how to style her hair to show her ears to the best of their advantage.

     -Mr. Lott stood staring at her for at least two minutes, his bright blue skin changing ever so slightly in tone as he strained his mind for a solution.  He pursed his lips tightly and clucked his tongue a few times before saying, “This IS a difficult problem!  Your hair is so NOT Vulcan.  Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather I cut it short like Mr. Spock’s?”  Genara turned to glare at him but said nothing.

     “I see…No, then?  Very well, I'll do my best.”  He started by using a sonic hand shower over her hair and when it was nice and clean and shiny, he pulled out every inch of hair styling tools he owned and began her transformation.  After forty-five minutes of combing, brushing, curling, teasing, braiding, twisting, pinning, and spraying, he turned her chair so she might see herself in the mirror.  Mr. Lott had accomplished a miracle, as far as Genara was concerned!  He had created an exotic twisted rope-braid that began high on the crown of her head and hung long down her back.  It was twisted with strands of turquoise beads and around the roping, was beaded bands that reminded her of Native American beaded jewelry.  Around the top of the rope was a beaded crown of turquoise, white, red and black.  Mr. Lott had made her seem like a Vulcan queen!  Thanking him profusely, she went back to her quarters to wait for Spock’s morning ring.

## 06:00 Hours

 

     At precisely six bells, the door tone rang and Genara positioned herself in front of the door with her head tipped slightly to the left so her right ear was properly in view.

     Spock entered and stopped abruptly, eyes wide, then advanced slowly to view her appearance.  He took her chin in hand and turned it first to the right, then back to the left before nodding his head in approval, a slight smile upon his handsome face.  “I must admit, Lieutenant that I approve of your new appearance. You have very nice sfekalik kaluklar, or pointed ears.”  She smiled widely and, forgetting the control, she normally displayed for his sake, threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  Spock seemed unsure whether he was happy about her affection or incensed…he chose to ignore it and get down to business.

     “This morning Lt. we are working on the bridge.  I shall accompany you to breakfast.”  Clasping his hands behind his back so that none may accuse him of being anything but unemotional and logical, he gestured her to the door by nodding his head in its direction.  Genara smiled and exited ahead of him.

     All along the corridor to the officer’s mess crewmen stopped in their tracks, curious to know who the Vulcan woman was and only a few recognized her to be Lieutenant Genara.  The crewmen in the officer’s mess were no different.  Spock and Genara sat quietly, eating their breakfast and it was then that Genara realized how much she enjoyed being a vegetarian.  The vegetables seemed to have a more vivid, almost fruity sweet flavor that she had never tasted before, she ate with relish while Spock sat and watched her, surprised by her passionate response to food she had not previously enjoyed.  “Lieutenant, perhaps you would be well advised to slow down while you eat to aid digestion.  In addition, Vulcans do not allow anyone to see them enjoy…anything.  Try to remain dispassionate about all you do.”  Genara, her mouth full of carrot, nodded and attempted to slow down and chew her food a bit more thoroughly.  It was difficult to chew dispassionately when one enjoyed the taste of one’s food.

     From the door of the mess hall, there was a high-pitched screech and Genara struggled to swallow before investigating.  Lieutenant Uhura slowly slinked towards Genara like a mountain lion about to pounce on her prey and then, in true human female style, she gushed over Genara’s physical transformation!

     “Oooooh!  You so beautiful I can’t stand it!  Look at you!  Those ears!  Those eye brows!  Your hair!”  Spock looked decidedly disgusted by the female gushing and said, “I will be on the bridge when you have finished here.  Please be efficacious in this matter.”  Lt. Uhura watched him leave and waived her hands in a “shoo!” motion as he went.  After several minutes of the girl talk, Genara reminded Uhura they had a job to be to which Uhura said, “Oh!  I forgot the time!  I better hurry!”

    

    

 

 

    

 


	7. The Decision

Chapter 7. The Decision

Day 64.

10:00 Hours

The Enterprise’s senior officers sat around the conference table in deep discussion.  


Everyone had expressions of concern but Spock who was at the center of the discussion. Genara was the subject. The captain clasped his hands and looking down at them said,  


“Spock, I am not certain you have considered the consequences of your decision. It is Lieutenant Genara’s life and it is her responsibility to pursue it to a satisfactory conclusion. Going with the girl to Vulcan to find her father will be placing yourself in a position of being her “crutch” in life…she’ll depend on you for everything for the rest of her life. Is that what you want?”  


Spock’s ears twitched as his right brow raised and he responded. “Captain…Jim. She is still too young and immature to be left in the Vulcan badlands alone. If she had been raised a Vulcan child, she would be well prepared to handle whatever might arise, however she was not. I must accompany her on her journey to find her father.” McCoy switched from watching Spock to watching Kirk as if he were watching an exciting tennis tournament. Scotty ventured an opinion, “Ceptain, ah think we should let them go. After all, ah man’s not a man unless he has ah lassie tah protect!” McCoy grinned and nodded his approval. Captain Kirk was outnumbered and he knew it. How could he argue against love?  


“Very well Mister Spock, you and Lieutenant Genara have my permission. You have one month, no more! Dismissed!” Spock nodded and thanked his captain, then gathered his data pad and left to give Genara the news.

10:15 Hours  
Walking swiftly through the corridors, Spock was joined by McCoy who wanted to congratulate him on winning his plea with Kirk. “You argued your case pretty good in there, but it was Scotty that put it over the edge for you. It surprises me how passionately you pleaded your case considering you behave like a computer most of the time.”  


Spock stopped short and stared at the doctor with obvious annoyance.  


“Doctor, is there a purpose for your banter or are you merely attempting to annoy me to death?”  


This peeked McCoy’s ire and he countered, “That would be impossible as it takes EMOTIONS to annoy a person!”  


“Spock pivoted on his heels and headed for the bridge where he hoped to find Genara. McCoy followed him to the turbolift and after the doors were closed he said, “I’m sorry Spock. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s obvious you’ve got feelings for the girl.” Spocks’ face flushed a deeper shade of green as the turbolift doors slid open to reveal the bridge bustling with activity.  


Genara was leaning over the hooded viewer at the science station when she felt a familiar hand on her back. Turning around she came face to face with Spock who quietly informed her, the captain had given them permission to search for her father. She grinned and both resumed their duties.

Day 65  


Genara packed her backpack carefully and was certain to include everything on the list Spock had given her. She had experience being on Vulcan and had been in the badlands but her experience then would be nothing to what she was about to experience.  
07:00 Hours  


The shuttle craft Galileo was ready and waiting in the shuttle bay when Spock and Genara arrived, ready to be flown to Vulcan. Mister Scott sat in the pilot’s seat as Spock helped Genara on board and motioned Mister Scott to move to the co pilot’s seat. Spock sat down and took the controls, to which Scotty protested, “Mister Spock! Ah have muh orders ahn they’re tah fly the two of you down tah Vulcan ahn fly back!” Spock decided not to look at Scotty as he pointed out the obvious logic of the situation. “Mister Scott, must I point out the obvious? Your orders were to get us there and so you shall. It matters little whether the pilot is you or I, so long as we get there. You will still fly the shuttle craft back to the Enterprise, therefore you ARE following orders.” Scotty, looking a bit dubious said, “Aye, Mister Spock.”  


The Galileo left the shuttle bay at 07:15 and proceeded to the planet Vulcan. It took less than thirty minutes to arrive at their scheduled destination and as Scotty lifted off on his return trip, Genara waved to him, wishing him well on her communicator. Spock took hold of her wrist gently and placed it at her side.  


“Vulcans do not wave Miss Genara, please remember this while you are on Vulcan.” She nodded grateful to have his company as well as his experience and knowledge.

 

 

Day 1 on Vulcan

12:00 Hours

It was high noon on Vulcan as they trudged over the vulcanic rocks and ashen ground. Genara’s tricorder registered the temperature at 112 F which was barely considered a heat wave on the red planet.  


Stumbling over a rock, Genara pulled herself up to find a bloody stain blooming like a ghastly green rose on her right knee. Spock turned to check on her only to find her inspecting the wound. “Come with me. There is a cave a half a kilometer from our present position. We’ll tend your wound there. “ Only a half a kilometer! She thought. Then, without thinking she changed her mental state with one phrase, “Pain does not exist. “ With this one sentence, she became more of a Vulcan than she had ever been before. Where the sun had previously bothered her eyes, now it seemed quite tame. When asked, Spock explained;  


“During your emergence, your body undoubtedly developed your inner eyelid. It is a genetic throwback to the earlier Vulcan genome.” Inner eyelid? She thought. I don’t know whether to be repulsed by this development or intrigued. Aloud she said, “Fascinating.” Spock nodded in agreement.  


In the cave, Spock tended her wound ripping her suit about the knee and replacing it with a copper based salve and a bandage. When he finished he helped her to her feet and onward they traveled.

Day 2

The tricorder, strapped to Genara, calculated their trip. They had traveled a grand total of 20 kilometers and it was only 09:00 hours in the morning of the second day. Feeling her strength increase exponentially, Genara knew she was becoming more Vulcan with every step. Now, the heat no longer bothered her, the light of a Vulcan day no longer blinded her, and even after so many kilometers of walking, she was still fresh for the day ahead. She also realized that she had not needed food for several days, nor had she a need of water. Hers was an interesting situation, not quite human but not exactly Vulcan either. Her human half still required sustenance, but as her Vulcan half increased, she needed it less and less. The balance was becoming more difficult to strike.  


Spock stopped short and peered through the haze at a place Genara was sure existed in another place and time. His head tipped slightly to the side as he listened carefully to the wind. He sniffed the air several times and took some of the breeze into his mouth. Suddenly he grabbed Genara by the hand and bounded in long strides up the side of the mountain, skipping over rocks and divots. While climbing he said, “Sehlats! Moreover, there is more than one! We must hurry!” Genara had encountered wild Sehlats before and she knew Spock’s level of concern was genuine. She took her hand from his and climbed faster still. Finding a large boulder, Genara gestured to Spock to follow and as he did so, they dove behind the rock and heard the call of the Sehlats as they approached.  


With the keenest of hearing and smell, the leader of the pack stood directly below them and sniffed the air much as Spock had done earlier. She let out a fierce growl to her pack, signaling prey within a short distance. The pack began to howl and sniff their way up the mountain and was mere meters away when Spock pointed his phaser at the ground just in front of the leader. Firing his phaser directly, it caused a small explosion, sending debris flying into the face of the female Sehlat. At once, they all ran away, the leader looking a bit worse for wear.

23:00 Hours

Another cave presented itself as a safe haven against the elements.  


Spock built a fire while Genara sat, reading her journal. Tomorrow she would come face to face with her real father and she wanted to say all the right things.  


After the fire was started and roaring, Spock sat back and watched her curiously.  


“May I ask what you are doing?” She looked over her journal and said, “I’m trying to plan what I wish to say to my father when we meet him.”  


“Might I remind you that your father is a Vulcan who conceived you in the throes of his Pon Farr? He will not receive you with human congeniality. Most likely he will want to shun you, at best, or kill you, at worse.” Genara’s stomach fell into her knees. She had not even considered that her father would not wish to know her. Spock drew closer and explained gently, “Genara, remember your Pon Farr?” She nodded. “Remember the emotions, the passions that racked your body? How do you suppose a full blood Vulcan handles such a thing?” She thought it over carefully, and then she answered Spock. “I expect they are ashamed of their emotional outbursts and of their body’s betrayal to logic.” Spock nodded. “Imagine discovering that a child was born of the forced union between a Vulcan and a human.” She nodded and said, “Perhaps it would be best if I did not tell him immediately but behaved in a more Vulcan manner, more aloof?” Spock nodded once again. “There will be plenty of time to tell him. Be Vulcan and he will be more likely to accept you.”  


“Understood.”  


That night, during a sand-fire storm, Spock and Genara ate their rations silently while the small fire burned and crackled between them. Hours of silence was ended when Spock ventured to speak.  


“Are you cold?”  


Genara nodded but said nothing. The tall Vulcan crawled to her side and, placing an arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer and wrapped her in his jacket. Feeling secure for the first time in days, Genara began to cry. The ever-logical Spock ran his hand over the back of her head and his fingers through her hair, soothing her as a father does his child. When her sobbing subsided, he stroked her cheek with his fingers, the Vulcan caress for a loved one. Finally spent from crying, she curled up in his arms and fell asleep. Throughout the night, the sand-fire storm, known as a mazhiv-yon continued to rage beyond the opening of their cave. Flashes of electrical discharges, loud crashes and cracks could not awaken them. When morning dawned and light began to pour in, Spock awakened his love and urged her to take sustenance to strengthen her for the journey ahead.  


After breakfast when they were all packed, Spock waited for her to join him and as she did, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him, then walked out into the desert once again.  


Many hours and many miles passed as they walked in the shadows of the mountain range. In the daylight, the temperature read 119 Fahrenheit and in the shade, it was 109 F. The clothing they wore was made of the finest cooling fabric available but still they wilted in the heat. Even Spock, who was born on Vulcan, was sweating profusely. Their tricorders registered the trip thus far to measure 45 kilometers, it felt as though they had traveled many more.  


After six hours of walking through the sweltering heat, they came upon another traveler who was a pilgrim walking the steps of the great Surak. He told them where they might find the man they were seeking, in a cave 20 kilometers to the north. Spock thanked him and, taking her hand, urged Genara to keep up the pace.

18:00 Hours

At last, they reached the cave where Genara’s father might be found. It was a long climb and after so much travel, they both struggled to make it up the steep cliff. Twice Spock’s misstep sent rocks the size of his head careening down the mountain to shatter on the ground below. Genara barely drew a breath the entire time they were climbing. Only when they reached the opening of the cave did she draw a deep cleansing breath into her lungs, which caused her to have a lightheaded feeling. She collapsed on the floor of the cave and Spock sat next to her, giving her time to recover.  


“We must not tarry here long. There will be centuries posted at all the openings and they will be armed. Catch your breath quickly and then we must move on.” She nodded.  


“Spock, you honor me, accompanying me on this quest. I cannot say for certainty that I am worth your efforts, but I am grateful for them.” Spock nodded, not arguing her human logic. He understood the basics of her feelings even if he did not share them.  


“Come. We must continue.” He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. She smoothed her clothing and hair, adjusted her backpack and nodded to Spock. Together they walked through the darkened cavern.  


It was not long before they came face-to-face with a century.  


“Kroykah!” He ordered (Stop!) Spock stood straight and tall so Genara did the same. “Shasutan-tor!” (Identify.) Spock spoke to the century in the Vulcan language and explained who they were. Genara could understand most of what was said with some exceptions. “We are here as pilgrims and seek a man who might help us in the ways of Surak. Can you tell us where we might find such a man?”  


The Century nodded and gestured to be followed. He led them through many corridors, winding and twisting through the old cave. After many moments, they came to an atrium, which seemed the length of a football field. In the middle of the atrium were fifty or so Vulcans all walking about silently. In the very center stood a man who was only slightly older than Spock and wore a long white robe with Vulcan Standard script embroidered down the long lapels. It read; Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, a pretty thing to say but Vulcans usually did not believe it…and there would soon be a good example of this prejudice when Genara finally revealed herself to her father.  


The man in the robes approached them, lifted his hand in a Vulcan salute, and said, “Peace and long life.” Spock answered, “Live long and prosper.” Genara did the same and nodded to the man. After several minutes of explanations the man looked from Spock to Genara and back again finally speaking in a firm voice. “You did not come here as pilgrims. You have another purpose. State your purpose.” Spock asked if they could all adjourn to a more private place and the man, escorted by two Centuries, walked them to a small dark room in the back of the atrium. He opened the door, lit an oil lamp and gestured for them to enter.  


“I apologize for our deception but it was necessary in a room of people to conceal our true purpose.” The man held his tongue and waited for an explanation. “This woman had come to find her father.” The man in the robe gestured for Genara to come to him and as she did, he reached out for her chin and inspected her carefully. “This woman is not a full blooded Vulcan.” Spock nodded. “What is your name, child?” Genara gave her name and the name of her mother upon which the robed man became pale. He stumbled backwards and fell into his seat, then ordered the centuries to leave them. When the centuries had left he poured himself some green liquid and drank it down swiftly. Then, gathering his resolve, he asked his visitors to sit as well.  


“I expected this time would come but I did not expect it so soon.” Genara was puzzled. “What do you mean?” She asked.  


“It was twenty three Terran years ago that I was stationed on Earth as an assemblyman. I was far from home and no way to get back in time when I began my …” Here he stammered through as though embarrassed. “…pon farr.” Genara gasped! Here was her long lost father! Spock raised an eyebrow. The man was not what either of them had expected.  


“You? You are my father?” Emotions began to show in her face as she said it and she did not try to hide them.  


“Me? No my child! I am not your father!” She sat back in her chair, confused.  


“What then are you referring to?” Asked Spock.  


“I know who your father is, however, it is not I.” Genara calmed herself and felt foolish for assuming. Spock looked like a man who wanted to protect the woman he loved but he held back with perfect control.  


“Your father was a brash young Vulcan who could not control his emotions. That is to say, he controlled them while at his duties, but when the sun went down he was as emotional as a human…more so, some would say. He hid his true self from the world and he behaved in a most passionate manner. I knew who and what he was but because I felt I could help him, I said nothing. It was because of my foolishness that you were conceived. He lives on Vulcan and teaches at the monastery. Can you imagine? He cannot control his emotions yet he teaches others to control their emotions. That is, until recently. It was discovered that he has been abusing his pupils, especially those with human blood in their veins. He is most cruel.”  


Upon hearing this, both Spock and Genara looked at one another in shock. Spock ventured to ask the dangerous question that was on both their lips, “Is his name Sapek?” The older man nodded, once again in embarrassment. Genara covered her face with both hands and began to sob. She did not feel like controlling her emotions this time, she felt like screaming.


	8. A Surprise to Ponder

Chapter 8. 

A Surprise to Ponder 

The man in the robe eventually identified himself as Master M’Lor, which caused Spock to grasp his phaser and point it at M’Lor. M’Lor held up his hands to calm Spock and assured him that he would go peacefully. 

Genara had never seen Spock react so violently towards anyone other than the reptilians they had fought a few months prior. 

“Spock! What is it? How do you know this man? What has he done?” Without taking his eyes off M’Lor he said, “This man is wanted as a fugitive from justice. He was accused of multiple rapes involving several human females.” Genara inspected the older Vulcan and with confusion rippling through her voice she said, “He doesn’t seem the type.” 

“Perhaps. Nonetheless, it is my duty to bring him to justice.” 

M’Lor ventured to speak, carefully choosing his words. “I committed no crime. Regrettably it was your father (gesturing to Genara) who committed these abominations against logic.” 

Something in the back of Genara’s mind, a memory, began to surface. She strained to remember as Spock and M’Lor conversed in strained tones. She interrupted them. “Spock, how did we meet?” Spock, taken aback by her question. “Why do you ask this now?” She stood and circled behind his back and speaking into his ear she said, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I shall answer all of your questions when we have delivered this man to the Enterprise.” 

Genara faced him, “You will answer me now.” Her voice was quiet, but her tone was a warning. Spock took his communicator from his belt, called for a transporter beam out for one, and armed guards to greet him. Then, when the man was gone, he turned to his mate and said, “Sit. I shall remind you.” 

“I was under the command of Captain Christopher Pike when we were called to hunt down a fugitive, a Vulcan called M’Lor. He was facing life on Vulcan for crimes against logic. He allegedly committed many sexual assaults against human females while stationed on Earth. We started our manhunt and came upon your homestead. Captain Pike believed it would be a good place to ask for information. We settled our shuttlecraft on your front lawn and we approached the door. Your mother answered and you followed from the garden. We asked your mother if she had knowledge of the whereabouts of M’Lor and she appeared to be quite nervous. She wrung her hands and stammered. She denied knowing of him. When you approached, she placed you behind her, but you were determined to get a good look at the two officers who were speaking with your mother. You studied us both, but you concentrated on me. I addressed you and asked you your name. You answered that your name was Genara and you asked me mine. I told you my name is Spock and you gestured for me to lean closer, as I did you touched my cheek and inspected my ears. You asked me if I was a Vulcan. I nodded and you said, “I have never met a real Vulcan before.” I found you to be a very serious and intense child. You reminded me of the children on Vulcan. 

We dismissed ourselves and thanked your mother for her cooperation and as we left, you tugged on my shirtsleeve and asked, “May I walk with you, Spock?” I agreed and, taking your hand, we walked to the shuttlecraft together. When we reached the shuttlecraft, I glanced back to your mother who, for some reason, seemed quite frightened. I crouched down, closer to you and inspected your ears and your brows. I made my excuses to the Captain and went back to speak with your mother. I asked her if you were from a Vulcan father. She reluctantly confirmed my suspicion but told me it was not a Vulcan called M’Lor though she did know a M’Lor at the time. I thanked her for her honesty and returned to find you staring at Captain Pike, much to his discomfort. I knelt down and said “Genara, promise me that you will laugh, play and tell your mother that you love her.” You nodded then put your arms around me and said, “Mister Spock, I don’t know why but I think someday you’ll be my husband.” And we left.” 

Genara listened carefully as the memories came flooding back. When Spock finished she added, “I remember what you said to me. You said, “You may be right little one, perhaps someday we’ll find out.” It was you. All this time we have been working together and it was you. I was in love with you for a long time after you left. I thought someday you’d come back for me.” 

She sat quietly twiddling her thumbs, what could she say? Spock lifted her from her chair by the arms and held her tightly. “I’ve watched your progress all these years. I wanted to help you, so many times. I know what it was like for you, being half Vulcan.” 

Spock continued to hold her until she said, “I think I’d rather not know my father. I think I’d rather just figure out who I am on my own and be the best I can be, without his influence.” Spock called for a transporter beam out for two. 

On Board the Enterprise 

They waged an inner battle between logic and passion throughout the night. It was understood that no further physical contact was to be had between them unless one of them was in Pon Farr. Since Spock had already gone through his time of mating three years prior and Genara had only had hers a month prior, they knew it was not likely to occur for another four years. 

In the candlelight they sat, concentrating on the teachings and the life of Surak. 

Many times Genara was tempted to crawl to Spock and make love to him but logic won over passion. Spock twitched and gasped throughout the night until finally, morning arrived. The mediation ended and both parted company to change for their duty shifts. 

06:30 Hours 

Day 70 

Sitting at the science station next to Spock, Genara closed her eyes and breathed deeply, centering herself so she may concentrate on her work. When she had centered herself, she reached for a computer tape to insert into the data banks and as she did, her hand grabbed Spock’s hand instead. He muttered, “I beg your pardon lieutenant, you may have it.” Genara felt his emotions in that one touch. Spock was sad. She wanted so much to comfort him. She wanted to have a normal human relationship with Spock, but she knew it would be impossible. She inserted the yellow tape into the computer’s data banks and recorded the data stream from the sensor array. She was determined to do her work logically, dispassionately and in a controlled manner. Just as she had resolved to do this, Spock stood up, walked behind her and, placing a hand on her back as he had done before, he began to project his thoughts into her mind. Genara sat, frozen. He told her how much he cared for her, that he wanted to be alone with her and how impossible it was. He apologized. 

Spock leaned closer to her ear and said, “I must speak with you when your duty shift has ended. I shall be in your quarters awaiting you.” She nodded silently, her heart racing inside her breast. What could he want to say to her? She was then unable to read his emotions for the mental wall he had erected between them. Just as she was contemplating Spock’s mysterious invitation, Captain Kirk spoke: 

“Mister Sulu, how far are we from Alpha Centauri?” 

“Approximately twenty-three point three light years from our present position.” 

Spock added, “Thirty-six hours away captain.” 

Kirk sat in the command chair, studying the stars displayed on the view screen. He glanced at Spock and Genara, rubbed his chin and said, “Spock I want to see you in the briefing room please.” Spock stood tall answering, “Yes, Captain.” Moreover, patting Genara on the back lightly, he left without another word. 

Lieutenant Uhura placed her earpiece on her console and approached Genara. “Genara, honey. Are you alright?” Genara pivoted in her chair, peered up at the lovely Swahili woman, and said, “I don’t know what you are referring to?” Uhura bit her lip and spoke in a whisper. “I’m referring to you and Mister Spock. I get the impression you have feelings for each other and because you are both Vulcan, you don’t think you can be together…but isn’t it the other way around? I mean, you should be together because you’re both Vulcan!” Genara smiled and thanked her for her concern but explained that the relationship she had with Mister Spock was far more complicated than Uhura was aware. 

“If you’d like to have lunch with me, I’ll explain…but please, don’t tell anyone what I’ve told you…okay?” Uhura nodded, smiled and went back to work. 

Time seemed to drag as Spock was away all morning. When lunchtime arrived, Genara passed the science station over to Mister Chekov and, tapping Uhura on the shoulder, entered the turbolift. Uhura followed and both women went to the officer’s mess for their lunch. It was, however, Uhura’s idea to take their trays to her quarters for privacy. Genara agreed and as they settled themselves in at her desk to eat, Uhura said, “Okay, tell me your troubles.” Genara smiled and proceeded to tell Uhura the story of Spock and Genara’s love affair in between bites of food. 

Uhura had a puzzled expression when she finished and asked, “So, how did you meet Mister Spock?” 

“Truthfully, I barely remembered until Spock gave me the details. Anyway, this is how he remembered it…” 

Uhura sat, wide eyed, hanging on to every word until the story was finished. “You don’t suppose…I mean, you don’t think he…How did he know you were at Star base Archer? That’s some coincidence, don’t you think? Has he ever explained that to you?” It had never occurred to Genara to ask. 

18:00 Hours 

Eventually everyone’s duty hours end. Not everyone ended her duty hours to find a handsome Vulcan in her quarters, but Lt. Genara did. 

“Spock, what did you want to see me about?” Spock began what appeared to be a prepared speech on what he considered their proper conduct during duty hours. He pointed out that discipline must be maintained at all times and should anyone discover their relationship was more than professional, in light of their Vulcan heritage, surely all discipline on the bridge would collapse. This would undoubtedly lead to chaos within the ranks and furthermore…Here Genara interrupted. “Why sir, are you telling me all of this?” 

For a moment, Spock seemed unsure himself. “I merely wish to caution you about any lapse in digression that you may have.” 

Feeling guilty for having already discussed their relationship with Uhura, she changed the subject. 

“How did you know I was on Star base Archer?” 

Spock stopped pacing. “I beg your pardon?” 

She repeated the question. “How did you know I was on Star base Archer?” 

A confused expression crossed his normally stoic face as he tried to explain. 

“I-I n-needed an assistant and I merely stopped to find one. It was a …” 

“If you say it was a coincidence, I’ll know you’re lying to me.” 

He stopped speaking. He seemed incensed at the suggestion that he could ever utter a falsehood. 

“Spock, do you know Ambassador Sarek and his wife, Amanda?” Spock nodded. 

“How do you know them?” 

“They are my parents.” 

Genara stepped back in surprise. 

“Did they tell you they were hosting my stay on Vulcan?” 

“My mother mentioned it but did not-“ 

She stared at him hard. 

“My mother mentioned it.” 

“And you recognized my name?” He nodded. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In any relationship, there is a time when two people must come to an understanding about the kind of relationship they wish to pursue. It was such a time for Spock and Genara. Sitting across her desk from one another, they attempted to agree on certain points. 

For instance, Spock wished to marry, as it seemed the logical next step. Genara wanted more time to decide. 

If they were to marry, Genara wished to wait for children, whereas Spock wanted her to settle down and be a Vulcan wife. 

Genara wanted to pursue her career, while Spock, a senior officer, felt it was far more important as well as logical for his career to continue. 

Genara called him a Vulcan misogynist and Spock sat across from her, arms crossed, looking offended for several minutes. 

When their meeting had ended, the only point that none could argue was that they cared for each other very deeply. 

Starship Enterprise Day 

100 

08:00 Hours 

Shuttle Bay 

Dress uniforms were dreadfully uncomfortable things. They were too high, stiff in the collar, too tight at the sleeve and cuff, and short at the hip to be anything but a nuisance. The female version was just as uncomfortable. The collar was too wide and low, the sleeves too tight, the waist to tight and the skirt too short, the trim was scratchy and the zipper in the back spent most of its time digging in the wearer’s backbone. Complaining about any of these things was highly frowned upon, so Genara chose to be Vulcan on this occasion. 

The shuttle bay doors opened, the honor guard lined themselves next to the visiting craft and from the Vulcan shuttle emerged Ambassador Sarek and Amanda, Spock’s parents. Introductions were unnecessary, as everyone met previously. Spock and his father saluted one another, as did Sarek and Genara. When the men had proceeded to the corridor, Genara and Amanda embraced like old friends and, linking arms, walked together behind the men. 

Sarek turned every so often to check on his wife to be sure she maintained some propriety while in the presence of the Enterprise crew. Sarek requested to see their quarters and requested that Spock and Genara accompany them. When the doors closed, Sarek patted Genara’s arm with fatherly affection and said, “You are looking very well. Better than last we saw you.” Amanda smiled and commented, “Very much a Vulcan now.” 

Genara nodded. “I cannot tell a lie. Becoming a Vulcan has not been an easy task. I’m grateful that Spock has been here to instruct me.” With a very straight face, Sarek commented, “Instruct? Is that all he’s done for you?” Spock fidgeted on his feet. 

“Husband, whatever has happened between them is hardly our affair!” 

“You forget, my wife, that I too am an empath. I know what has happened even if they have not told me themselves.” Spock fidgeted again. 

“Ambassador, how long do you intend to remain as our guest of honor?” 

Sarek sat in a chair before answering. “How long before my son decides to do the logical thing and asks you to marry him?” This time Genara looked to Spock for the answer his father wished. 

“We have already discussed that particular matter and as yet no cooperative solution has been reached. “ Genara smiled to herself and nodded her approval. 

Amanda, very much the human mother, gave her son a knowing glance before suggesting the two men should take their business to another part of the ship. 

Spock addressed his father, as they left, “Presumptuous isn’t she?” Sarek nodded and said, “You will find that most human females, when in love, are quite presumptuous.” 

Once the men had made themselves scarce, Amanda led Genara to a pouf saying, “There! Now we can talk without Vulcan logic getting in the way!” Genara was both happy with anticipation and filled with dread at the prospective questions she would have to answer. Amanda began. 

“You’re probably wondering how all of this occurred and how you could remain so oblivious to it all.” 

“As a matter of fact…” 

“Well, I’ll tell you! Many years ago, Spock contacted me to tell me about a small girl child he encountered on Earth who was half Vulcan but unaware of her parentage. He asked if someday we might be willing to sponsor her while she studied on Vulcan…I agreed, though to be honest, Sarek had great reservations, I on the other hand was overjoyed at the prospect of a child in our home once again! He kept us informed of your progress in school right to the day of your graduation! He was present when you graduated from the academy and when you received your first assignment. 

When your emotional difficulties began to interfere with your duties, he made subtle suggestions to your commanders to steer you to your Kohlinar. You were at the monastery for six months before we were able to check on you and when we found that Master Sapek was being unkind and illogical, we brought you here to stay with us. Sarek went to the Vulcan High Command and had Sapek removed from the monastery and placed on a penal colony planet to undergo some Vulcan cleansing rituals. 

We were very surprised to discover that Sapek had also tortured Spock in the same manner. When you were ready to begin your new life, I contacted Spock who asked his Captain to dock at the Star base so he could have a science assistant transferred to the Enterprise. And THAT’S how it all happened!” 

Genara knew there had to be more to the story than Spock had admitted, but this was incredible! She sat silently contemplating all Amanda imparted to her until Amanda said, “How are you REALLY getting along?” Just as she opened her mouth to answer, Spock interrupted and said, “Lt. We are needed on the bridge. Mother. Father.” 

Out in the corridor, Spock said, “Lieutenant, please disregard anything my mother said as emotional and illogical.” Genara smiled, she could not resist poking a bit of fun in his direction. 

“So, you didn’t keep watch over my progress?” 

“That is correct. I did in fact—“ 

“So, you didn’t attend my graduation?” 

“—Yes, but...” 

“So, you didn’t suggest a Kohlinar to my commanding officers?” 

“Yes, but it was merely—“ 

“So, you didn’t know I was at Star base Archer and you did not purposefully request docking there to intercept my orders and have them rescinded for your own agenda?” 

At this point, Spock ceased to speak and entered the turbolift without her. Jumping in to stand beside him, she grinned all the way to the bridge. Spock remained silent.


	9. Chapter 9;  A Small Surprise, Big Changes

# Chapter 9  Small Surprise, Big Changes

 

     The bridge, while orderly, was quite chaotic in energy.  Captain Kirk sat on the edge of his seat and watched as a battle unfolded on the viewscreen before him.

     Spock and Genara entered the bridge in single file, Spock stopping next to the command chair to discuss matters with the captain and Genara heading to the science station to spell Chekov.

     Peering into the hooded viewer, she watched as the same scene played out for her with an active dsiplay of incoming data being listed and graphed for her.  It appeared the Kovelians had returned and were embroiled in a battle with several Klingon warbirds.  The Enterprise had taken position behind a nearby moon and was waiting to lend assistance if it was needed.

     Kirk looked over his shoulder to the science officer and said, “Lieutenant Genara, what have you got?”

     “It would appear the Kovelians have stored dilithium crystals from the Klingon territory.  They are in dire need of assistance sir.  Their disrupters are offline and the lead Klingon warbird is closing in for the kill.”

     “Is that your empathic understanding or are you guessing lieutenant?”

     “Neither sir.  I’m relying on the incoming data, also that warbird is taking a offensive position that suggests conquest.”

     “Very good lieutenant!  You’ll make a top tier officer yet!”

     Punching his com button he said, “Mr. Scott!  Ready transporter to beam out the Kovelians.  Have a detachment of armed security guards standing ready to take them into custody.  Do NOT transport until my signal…Got it?”

     “Aye Captain!”

     Within seconds Kirk spoke;

     “Ready……NOW!”

     Scanners indicated no life aboard only seconds before the Klingons transported the dilithium into their cargo holds and destroyed the ships.  It would have been impossible for them to know they did not destroy the Kovelians as well.

     Spock indicated his desire to welcome their guests and Kirk agreed.  Kirk gave orders for Sulu to set coordinates for a nearby star system out of Klingon territory.  Sulu replied in affirmation. 

     Kirk and Spock turned as they approached the turbolift doors and Kirk called out, “Lieutenant!  Coming?”

     Chekov took the science station with a congenial smile as she joined her commanding officers.

 

 

     The turbo lift began to move as Kirk and Spock conversed with one another regarding the Kovelians they had just transported aboard the Enterprise.

     “I want them to understand they are our guests and that no harm will come to them.”

     “Agreed Captain.  However, we must be prepared should they become difficult.”

     “Yeeess.  I leave you in charge of that Spock and I want you to take Lt. Genara with you when you speak to them.  Her empathic abilities will come in handy to negate any future misunderstandings.”

     Genara nodded once and remained quiet.

     As the doors slid open, it was clear the transported guests were already making a fuss.  Several security guards were being carried out of the transporter room with a host of wounds.

     Kirk stopped a medic in the corridor and asked, “What the devil happened?”

     Ensign Royston answered, “The Kovelians do not appreciate our help.”

     The injured security officer sporting a gash over his left eye and clutching his ribs replied;

     “They think we want to kill them!  I guess our phasers scared them or something.”

     Kirk nodded and gestured the medic to continue to sickbay.

     “Well, it appears we have your scenario to deal with after all, Spock.”

     “Yes.  It is unfortunate.”

     Both men looked to Genara before entering the transporter room.

     “I think its under control for now but they are a mixture of anger and fear.  Best to proceed with caution.”  Then she added, “By the way, I am sensing they are hermaphrodites.  Is that the correct term?”

     Spock thought for a moment.

     “If I understand you correctly, you mean they carry both male and female reproductive organs?”

     “Yes.”

     “I believe that is the correct term.”

     “Thank you Commander.”

     As they entered the transporter room Mr. Scott, holding one of the Kovelians in a half-nelson, spoke;

     “Thank the good Lord you’re here Captain!  When they transported they let all hell break loose ahn it was all we could do tah put a lid on ‘em!”

     “Well, Scotty, it looks like you have them under control now.  Let’s see what happens when you turn them loose.”

     “Captain.  May I advise all hands put away their phasers?  It is our fire power that frightens them most.” Genara said, in a calm voice.

     “Very well.  Disarm gentlemen.  Put away your weapons and be certain they can’t get at them.”

     The security detail followed his orders and holstered their weapons.  As they did, the Kovelians began to calm down measurably.

     Scotty gently and gingerly let go of his captive but stood prepared to fight if need be.  This Kovelian calmly stepped closer to Genara and inspected her from head to toe, stopping momentarily to touch her breasts.

     Alarmed, but cognizant of its intent, Genara remained still and as non-judgemental as possible.  When it had finished its investigation it said;

     “You are different from them?  What are you?”

     “I am female.  They are male.”

     “Female?  Male?  What is this you speak of?  We have no words such as these in our language.”

     “The words ‘female’ and ‘male’ refer to our gender and reproductive organs.  The male of our species are born with a protruding organ which carries the seed.  The female of our species has the internal organ which accepts the male and the seed of the male.  The seed fertilizes the eggs that we carry and thus produces our offspring which we call, ‘children’.”

     The Kovelians began to whisper amongst themselves in excitement.  The one to whom she spoke gestured to her breasts and asked, “Are you having two ‘children’ now?”

     Genara fought the urge to laugh and answered,

     “No.  These protrusions upon my chest are mammary glands called ‘breasts’.  They produce a nourishment for our young known as ‘milk’.”

     “This is very interesting!  We would like to see a demonstration of this if you please!”

     Captain Kirk insinuated himself between the Kovelians and Genara and attempted to divert the conversation to their accommodations, but the Kovelians refused to let the discussion change.  Genara took charge.

     “The demonstration you so politely asked for cannot be given.  Our mating rituals are very private and even secretive.  I am sorry to disappoint you.”

     Once again, the Kovelians talked amongst themselves in excited whispers.

     “Very well.  Take us to our quarters, Captain.”

     And with a shrug and a grin, Kirk motioned to Spock and Genara to accompany them to their quarters.

     On the way to the Kovelians quarters, Spock spoke to Genara in a low voice, “I believe you handled that situation with proper logic and dignity.  I commend you for it.  I must admit I was dubious as to your ability to maneuver the subject to a proper conclusion, but you have proven me incorrect.”  Genara smiled, but only a little.

     “Thank you Commander.  You honor me once again.  It is becoming a habit I believe.”  Spock smiled slightly and said, “You may be correct.”

 

     The following day was a day of rest for Genara.  She spent most of her time with Amanda, Spock’s mother.  Sarek was out most of the day on Vulcan business and Amanda’s life largely consisted of boredom.  Genara wanted to show Amanda  a few old fashioned ways of combating her boredom.  She packed a box full of crafting items and sat next to Amanda.  Opening the box she pulled out small skeins of embroidery floss in many colors, some white fabric and a fabric pen.  She asked Amanda to draw a simple pattern on the fabric and to her astonishment, Amanda drew a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  Genara asked her to assign colors to each of the flowers and then snipped a foot of floss in the desired color, split the floss into two strands (three threads each) and threaded a needle with one of the strands.  Then, placing the fabric in a hoop, she began to embroider the flowers with the thread, showing Amanda the proper stitch.  Amanda, a retired teacher, was enthralled!

     “I’ve seen embroidery in books before, and of course, I’ve worn embroidered fabric, but I’ve never known anyone who knew how to embroider before!”  Genara explained that her mother had taught her when she was a child and it was useful for keeping the brain and hands occupied. 

     “Well, you certainly do it well!”  Amanda took over and with a few exceptions, she did a wonderful job.  While embroidering, Amanda spoke of Spock’s childhood and all the troubles he had adjusting to being half human.  Genara’s heart broke hearing about her lovers sad childhood and all the terrible things he had to endure at the hands of other Vulcans.

     After an hour or so, Genara decided to check on Spock and she left Amanda who was happily embroidering her design.  Genara found Spock in his quarters, reading a science journal and sipping a cup of coffee. 

     “Coffee?  I thought you only drank water.”  Spock sat back in his chair and explained, “I find there are moments when only coffee will fill my needs.  Have you visited my mother?  I trust she is well.”

     “I taught her to embroider to fill her hours.  She’s enjoying it immensely.”  Spock nodded his approval.

     Without asking permission, she made herself at home in Spock’s lap and held him tightly in her arms.  Spock, a bit exasperated by her emotional display, eventually wrapped his arms around her and asked, “Lieutenant, did we not agree these emotional displays would be saved for our Pon Farr?”  Genara smiled and kissed him deeply.  “Yes.  But once in awhile, my human side takes over and its all I can do to keep her hands off you.  It could be worse!  I might not want to do this ever again.”  Spock nodded.  “Yes, I must admit that this is infinitely superior to never having your attention again.”  He kissed her hesitantly then with more fervor.  It didn’t take long before the kissing lead to caressing and then to much more. 

     Spock lifted her as though she weighed as much as sheet of paper and placed her on his bed.  Slowly touching her face and stroking her hair, he kissed her with a hunger she likened to a man living in a desert and she was his food and water.  He unbuttoned her top and nuzzled her breasts, kissing the mounds of each, gently.  With trembling hands he slid his way down to the top of her skirt and nuzzled her stomach. 

     For hours they made love to each other, no rules, no restrictions, no worries.  When it was over, Spock no longer admonished himself for his emotional needs, instead he smiled, happily, freely and lovingly at his mate.

 

     Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda left the Enterprise after a week and returned to Vulcan.  Amanda was content to know her son was in love and Sarek was dubious of the logic of the situation but reminded by his wife that love was what made his world a complete one.  Sarek had to admit that his life with Amanda was anything but loveless and anything but sad.  With a Vulcan salute and a human handshake, he left his son, wondering what had gotten into his father.

 

     The Kovelian guests were one the Enterprise for an extended stay of two weeks.  While there they made a complete study of human behavior and of gender differences.  Most of the female crewmembers complained that the Kovelians were found in their quarters, rifling through their feminine belongings and the male crew members complained the Kovelians had taken their liberties and had attempted to find the “protruding organ” on their persons.  Captain Kirk was forced to confine them to quarters for the last week of their stay which did little for interstellar relations.

     In their last hour aboard ship, Genara attempted to explain to them how their actions had affected the crew in a negative manner.  She explained that it was impolite to touch someone who did not give permission to be touched and it was also impolite to enter anyone's quarters and rifle through their unmentionables.  The Kovelians seemed to think it was all a joke and as they climbed into the transporter one reached out and grabbed the security guard by his protrusion.  It was all Genara could do to stop the guard from pummeling the alien with his fist.

     Glad they were finally gone, the crew decided to get back to normal as soon as possible.  Genara walked through the corridor to her quarters, thinking about the aliens and their ways when suddenly she was hit with a wave of dizziness.  She stumbled against a bulkhead, grabbing her temples and waited its abatement.  A passing crewman stopped and inquired if she needed assistance.  “No…I’m fine.  Just a little dizzy. I’m on my way to my quarters anyway.  Thank you crewman.”  She pushed herself off the bulkhead and started walking while the room spun about her.  Halfway to her quarters, she stumbled and fell on her knees.  Her stomach was churning and she felt as though she was going to vomit.  Pushing herself to her feet and holding the walls, she made it to her quarters just in time to vomit in the sink.  She began to feel better.  The room stopped spinning, her stomach was settled but there was a bitter taste in her mouth.  She decided to visit sickbay.

    Doctor McCoy turned to see who had entered his domain and, seeing Genara, he mumbled under his breathe, “Oh no..not again.”  “Lieutenant, is there a reason I keep seeing you in my sickbay?” 

     Genara smiled.  “Yes.  I just threw up after a wave of dizziness that would bring Spock to his knees.”

     “Oh?”  McCoy looked most interested in this new development.  “Has this happened before?”

     “No.  This is the first.”  McCoy made a determine face.  “I see.”

     “Is there anything wrong?  Should I be concerned?” 

     “Not necessarily, but I’ll need to do some tests just to be sure.  Can you sit on the bed for me?”

     Genara stood on the foot rest as Dr. McCoy tipped the table back to watch the monitor display her vitals.  “It all seems normal here, for a Vulcan.  Maybe I’d better take a blood sample.”  McCoy ordered Nurse Chapel to take the blood and as she did so, he listened to her heart.  Christine placed the blood sample into the computer and within a few seconds it gave a tapping noise and the results were available.  Pulling a red tape disk from the machine, Christine handed it to McCoy who inserted it into his tablet.  McCoy turned to his nurse and said, “Nurse, could you go to the lab and check on those samples I gave them this morning?”  Nurse Chapel looked confused.  “Samples?  I don’t remember you giving them any s…”  “NURSE.  LAB.  SAMPLES!”  She left thoroughly confused.

     “What is it?  Doctor?  What is it?”  McCoy took her hand and smiled.  “You, my dear, are pregnant!  I didn’t want the nurse to hear in case she decided to slit her own throat..You know she’s had a thing for Spock for years!”

     Spock was called to sickbay which annoyed him no end.  His duty came first in all things and to be pulled away from it was an unforgivable sin.  He walked through the door with a long irritated strides and demanded to be told what it was all about.  McCoy stood in front of him with his tablet, grinning and rocking on his heals.  This was enough to make Spock turn and walk for the door.  “Spock, I think you’d better follow me.”  Spock turned around and followed, impatiently.

     In the examination room he found Genara sitting on the bed, swinging her legs over the edge like a little girl. 

     “What is the meaning of this disruption Doctor?  Lieutenant, what brings you to sickbay?”  She smiled the kind of smile that says, ‘I’m the happiest person in the universe.’ 

     McCoy handed his tablet to Spock who skimmed the contents, then grabbed it a little firmer and skimmed a bit slower, then stumbled a bit and said, “Pregnant.”

     “Yes, Spock.  You’re gonna’ be a DADDY!”  Spock looked as though he was going to lose consciousness for a second but took control of his senses and placed the tablet on the bed and pulled Genara to her feet.  “It would appear that you are to be the mother of my offspring.  Does this please you?”  She nodded, smiling broadly and clutching his upper arms.  “Then I have no recourse but to be ‘pleased’ as well!”  He addressed the doctor.

     “Thank you Doctor.  We’ll have no more need of you today.”  And together they left sickbay.

     Now that the two were to be parents, Spock decided a wedding must take place immediately.  Genara agreed.  The ceremony would be held in the arboretum and it would be Vulcan ceremony.  T’Pau of Vulcan would officiate, Captain Kirk would be best man and for Genara’s maid of honor, she chose Lieutenant Uhura.  All involved were required to wear Vulcan dress robes and learn the ins and outs of Vulcan etiquette.

     “Spock,” Kirk addressed his first officer on the bridge.  “Pretty soon, Starfleet is going to question the number of trips we’ve taken to Vulcan in the past year…to be honest, I don’t know what to tell them to keep them happy!”  Spock thought for a moment then answered, “Tell them, the Ambassador and his wife were eager to attend their son’s nuptials.  It is the truth.”  Kirk nodded, smiling.  “I never thought of it that way, but that may just keep them quiet.  Thank you Mister Spock.”  Spock nodded and returned to his science computer.

     McCoy entered the bridge and addressed Spock quietly.  “Spock, there’s something you need to know about the child!”  Spock straightened himself and peered cautiously into McCoy’s eyes.  “Is there a concern Doctor?”  McCoy sidled a little closer to the first officer and whispered, “You better believe there is.  He’s growing faster than any human child I’ve ever encountered.  –Twice as fast, as a matter of fact.  His metabolism is off the charts, his pituitary glands are workin’ over time and at this rate, she’ll give birth to him in two months!  I don’t know whats going on, but it isn’t natural!”  Spock took a deep breathe from deep within his lungs and nodded.  “Doctor, have you shared this information with my betrothed?”  McCoy shook his head. “No.  I didn’t think it’d be good for her to be worried.”  “Good.  Continue to be silent and attempt to find a solution as expediently as possible.  I shall research for a presedence and search for a solution here.”  McCoy nodded.  “Shouldn’t we tell the captain?”  Spock nodded once again.  “Yes.  But quietly.”

     McCoy requested Kirk to follow him to the turbo lift and as he did so, he caught a glimpse of Spock, looking worried.

     “Bones, whats going on?  Why does my first officer look worried?”  McCoy, serious and sober, looked him in the eye and said, “He has a good reason to be.  His wife is pregnant with a baby that’s growing out of control in her womb and we don’t know why.”  Kirk seemed to get the gravity of the situation quickly.  “Is there anything you can do for her?”  McCoy shook his head.  “I don’t know why its happening so I don’t know what to do to make it stop.  I’ve got to do some more tests Jim.  I can’t let this child die nor can I let that girl die.  This is the first time I’ve seen Spock truly happy, I can’t let that be taken away from him.”  Kirk nodded.

     In sickbay, they found the Lieutenant sitting on the exam table once again, this time with less patience than before.  She was strumming her fingers on the metal sides of the bed and biting her lower lip.  Upon seeing the doctor and the captain she sat up and with concern in her eyes she said, “Doctor?  What’s going on?  Is something wrong with my baby?  Tell me!”

     McCoy placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and eased her back down on the bed.  “Now, now Lieutenant.  Everything is fine.  We just want to do some more tests to be sure your baby is going to be as healthy as possible.  Afterall, the little nipper is one quarter Vulcan and one quarter human…I’m not certain, mind you, but I don’t think anyone else can make that claim.”  She nodded, still unsure but willing to trust the doctor.  Kirk approached and lay his hand on her shoulder and spoke in a calm voice, “Lieutenant, you just relax and let Doctor McCoy do his job.  When its all over, you can go back to your quarters and relax.  Okay?”  She nodded again, still unsure.  Why was the Captain present?  

     Several hours later, when all the tests were finished, McCoy helped her to her feet and Nurse Chapel guided her to a table where she was given food.  While she ate, Christine sat beside her and they chatted.

     “I’m very happy for you both, you know.  I was a bit hurt in the beginning, but now I see Mister Spock and I can tell he’s happy.  That’s all that matters.”  Genara smiled and patted her hand.  “Thanks.  I hope you find happiness soon too.”  Choosing to overlook that last statement, Christine said, “You know, before too long, you’re going to have a little Spock running around your feet and getting into all sorts of trouble.  You may need a babysitter…How about me?”  With wide eyes and a grin, Genara accepted Nurse Chapels offer and the two became friends.

      The test results were sent from the lab at midnight and McCoy called Spock and Kirk to sickbay to receive a report.  Both men entered to find McCoy sitting at his desk with a bottle of Saurean Brandy and three glasses.  They assumed he had found a cure.

     “Well Bones, what’s all this?”  McCoy popped the cork on the twisted bottle and poured amber liquid into each glass.  Raising his glass he said, “To Doctor Leonard McCoy, the first medical professional to find a cure for ‘Leothyroidism’. That's the tentative name for it."

     Spock did not raise his glass but stared at the doctor, incredulous.  “You named my son’s condition after yourself?”

     “Spock!  That’s what scientists do when they find a cure for a disease they’ve never encountered before, they name the disease after themselves!”  Spock gulped the brandy and answered, “Doctor, do you suppose you could tear your ego away from the brandy for a moment to explain what it was my son was suffering from?”

     “You’re not going to believe it!  I had to go through every blood sample of everyone who has ever visited this ship before I could find the answer and I found it…in the blood of the Kovelians!”  Kirk slammed his glass down in shock. “The Kovelians?”  “Yes, the Kovelians.”  

     “What happened, Bones?”  It would appear the child was artificially reproduced by the Kovelians using the sperm and egg of our two officers and then jump started into a growth cycle that was speeded up to three times the normal growth rate.  Apparently, they REALLY wanted to know about our reproductive process and I’m guessing they implanted something into Genara to keep tabs on the gestation process.  I’m about to bring her in to look for any anomalies in her system.  But get this, they jump started the gestation period by injecting her with their blood.  I checked their samples and was shocked to discover their gestation period only lasts about a month!  Using their blood and DNA, crossing it with her blood and the Vulcan gestation period of seven months created a catalyst for the growth hormones and sent this pregnancy into over drive!”

     “Doctor.  What have you done to slow it down?”  McCoy was annoyed that Spock would wish to jump to the end of his story.  “Spock, give me a few minutes to gloat with pride, will ya.”  Kirk smiled but added; “Bones, what have you done to help her?”

     “I’m going to inject her with a serum I developed using human DNA and growth hormones to slow the process.  If that doesn’t work I can keep trying, I KNOW I can find a cure!

     “Essentially, Doctor…what you are telling us is that you have NOT found a cure but wished to pat yourself on the back for a heretofore unaccomplished…accomplishment.”  Spock placed the glass on the desk and walked back to the bridge.  Kirk smiled a smiled of resignation.  “Do what you can Bones…and do it soon.  I don’t know how long I can keep Spock from losing his Vulcan cool.”  McCoy grimaced…perhaps, he thought, perhaps he had just laid an egg.

 

 


	10. Danger Lurks Where Love Grows

# Chapter 10.  Danger Lurks Where Love Is

 

     Doctor McCoy found his cure for Genara’s unusual metabolic pregnancy, or to be more precise, he found something to slow it down but only a little.  The child within her womb continued to grow at a much faster rate than normal which caused her womb to stretch at a much faster pace.  Daily the pains would hit and double her over during her duties and would last at fifteent to twenty minutes in length.  Spock stayed by her side like an expectant father should and often held her hand through each pain.  Doctor McCoy urged the expectant parents to be patient and to contact him if the pains became too much.  He assured them that the baby could be removed and placed in an incubator at any time to preserve its life.

     Genara and Spock, still unmarried, were in the process of discussing their wedding arrangements.  Spock insisted the first ceremony must be Vulcan but agreed that a second ceremony could be performed in the human manner aboard the Enterprise with Captain Kirk as the officiant.

     Much of the Enterprise ceremony had already been arranged but still more was left to attend to.  Lt. Uhura was to be Genara’s Maid of Honor and Dr. McCoy would be Spock’s best man.  Neither would wear their uniforms but would wear their Vulcan wedding attire instead.

     Uhura and Rand were planning a bachelorette party while McCoy had planned a “Stag Party” for Spock who was not overjoyed at the prospect.  Mister Scott seemed the most excited as he rifled through his collection of Scotch Whiskey for the occasion.  Mister Chekov dusted off a bottle of Vodka and Sulu reached behind his books to reveal a lovely bottle of Saki!

     The only member of the crew who wasn’t exactly overjoyed was Nurse Chapel who spent much of her time sniffling into a tissue when she thought no one was watching.

     Mister O’Reilly, always ready for a party, promised to entertain the men with songs of Ireland and was greeted with a very strong “NO!” from anyone who overheard his promise.  After the whole “I’ll Take You Home Again Kathleen” debaucle, no one was going to risk a repeat!

     On this evening, Spock and Genara dined in his quarters, sitting at his desk.  They chatted like an old married couple instead of a new couple.

     “I believe it would be to your advantage to sleep in sickbay until the child has been born.  There may come a time when you are unable to reach a com button to call for help.”  Genara nodded, but she was not thrilled at the prospect of sleeping any place where the lights were always on and people came and went at all hours of the night.  “Maybe, but don’t you think I’d get more quality rest in my own quarters, alone?”

     “Perhaps.”  He chewed on a piece of lettuce for several seconds before swallowing and sipping his water.  “I am concerned for your safety as well as for the safety of our child.” 

     “I know.  I appreciate that.  It’s just that I’ve become so accustomed to my quarters that leaving it for sickbay…seems…so unneccessary.”

     “My parents wish to attend our wedding on board.  Do you wish your mother to attend as well?”  Genara stopped chewing.  She had never thought about it. 

     “Oh no.  I forgot to tell my mother we’re getting married!  How do we get her here in time for the wedding?  OH NO!  I FORGOT TO TELL HER I’M PREGNANT!”  Spock sat back, surprised.  “That does present a problem.  How could you forget to tell your mother?”  Genara took a deep gasping breath and said, “I DON”T KNOW!  Spock!  She’ll be so hurt!” 

     “Yes.  I suppose that is a strong possibility. Perhaps you should rectify this situation as soon as possible.  I’ll have Lt. Uhura set up a direct link with your mother immediately.  Finish your dinner.”  She nodded as he left the room.  Dear Spock.  Always ready to be of service in a crisis.

     When the link had been established and rerouted to Spock’s personal computer, Genara sat in front of it and tried to hide her burgeoning belly and the extra weight she had acquired so her mother would not suspect too soon.  Her mother’s face appeared on the viewscreen wearing an excited smile.

     “Mom?  HI!”  Genara tried to be as upbeat and positive as possible, which came off a bit forced and fraudulent.  “What’s happened?”  Said her mother, with a look of panic playing across her face.

     “Nothing!  Relax!  I just wanted to talk.”  Genara’s mother looked skeptical.  “No one calls from deep space, direct, without a very good reason!”  Genara’s shoulders slumped…”Oh very well.  I could never fool you.  I’m getting married and I’m pregnant…there, now you know!” 

     “PREGNANT?  MARRIED?  To who?” 

     “That’s to whom, mother, and to Mr. Spock.” 

     “Oh no!  Not you too!” 

     “No mom.  Not me too.  I wasn’t forced into it…exactly.” 

     “Just what do you mean by, “exactly”?” 

     “I mean a group of aliens came aboard and monkeyed around with our DNA and made me pregnant by Mr. Spock…we were going to get married anyway its just that now we have to hurry it up.”

     “Ha…Ha.  Aliens monkeying around with your DNA and getting you pregnant by Mister Spock.  Do you take me for a fool?  Genara, I don’t know what’s happening to you, but I don’t like it!  And just where is  Mister Spock now?  I want to give him a piece of my mind!  Put him on!  Go on!  PUT HIM ON!”  Mister Spock, hesitant to face his angry future mother-in-law, took the chair and addressed her.

     “Madam, I am present.  Regardless of your emotional display, I find it is good to see you again.  How may I help you?”

     “Don’t give me that Vulcan crap!  I want you to tell me how all of this happened to my little girl!  You said you’d look out for her!  How did this happen?”

     Spock figited in his seat before answering as calmly as possible, “It is as your daughter explained.  A race of aliens known to us only as Kovelians did in fact come aboard and…monkey…with  our DNA.  They impregnated Genara with my sperm and now she is having our baby…although they also injected her with their DNA and caused the pregnancy to accelerate the gestational growth.  Doctor McCoy has managed to counteract this problem with some measure of success and the pregnancy has slowed to almost normal…for a Vulcan.”

     For a moment or two, Genara’s mother thought about it and considered the story but suddenly she something seemed to dawn on her.  “Genara!  GENARA!” 

Genara peered over Spock’s shoulder to enquire as to her mother’s insistant call.

     “Genara!  What’s happened to you?”  Genara was a bit puzzled.  What could her mother mean this time?  “What are you talking about?”

     “Your ears!  Your face!  You’re VULCAN!”  Obviously, this conversation was going to be a lot longer in duration than they had anticipated.  She sat next to Spock as the two attempted to update her mother on all that had occurred since her last letter home.  When they had finshed, her mother was wiping tears from her cheeks and blowing her nose.   Through the kerfuffle, she said, “I would love to be there for your wedding!  Spock, can you forgive an old woman for being so like an old fashioned mother-in-law?”  Spock smiled as only Spock could smile and said, “There is no need.  I understand completely.”

     “And as for you young lady, if you ever leave me out of the loop again, I’ll brain you!”  Genara smiled and answered her mother, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

 

     During the night the pains began again.  Genara doubled over in her bed and realized something was different.  She pushed herself up to sitting position and hit the com button next to her bed.  Doctor McCoy’s voice answered, “McCoy here!”  Genara was ready to speak when she heard an unusual noise in the outer room, she stumbled to her feet to see what it was and in an instant she found herself face to face with the Kovelians.  “What are you doing here?”  The captain of the Kovelians approached her quickly, placed a metalic cuff around her wrist and within seconds they all vanished together from her room.

     Genara found herself sitting on the floor of the Kovelian ship, in a small cold room lit with blue lights.  There was no furniture, only a bare room and a cold hard floor.  The pains she had experienced prior were now increasing in intensity and she begged them to send her home to Doctor McCoy.  The Kovelian captain leaned over to speak to her. 

     “You will stay.  We wish to observe your birthing proceedure.  Your child will stay with us.  We will study it.  We will study you.  You are our guest!”

     “No!  If I stay here to birth, both the child and I will die!  I could bleed to death!  The baby may suffocate or die of exposure!  You must send me back!  You must!”

     “I think not.  You will stay.”  With that he walked through the doors and left.

     Genara curled into the fetal position and tried to stop the pains and contractions, but to no avail. 

     Several hours later, it was time.  She had sweated, she had rolled and screamed and bashed her head upon the cold floor, hoping to knock herself out so she could no longer feel the pain, but nothing helped.  Her water had broken and she sat in a wet puddle, her clothing soiled with blood, and amniotic fluid.  She called out for Spock, but it was clear that Spock was not even aware she was missing.  Where was he?  Where could he be?  Why wasn’t he here?

     She lie on her back staring at the blue lights and with one last push, she felt the baby’s head crown.  She reached between her legs and felt the baby, she tried to comfort it, knowing full well it wasn’t entirely conscious yet.  The pain increased as the shoulders presented and she screamed, “SPOOOOOCK!  HELP MEEEE!”  Then, with one final push, the baby was lying on the floor between her legs, unmoving.  She quickly pulled the lifeless baby into her arms, the umbilical cord still attached, and she worked to clear its nose and throat of obstructions.  She breathed into his tiny nose and mouth and with one gasp the baby began to scream as its color went from blue to red to a greenish hue.  Its tiny ear points were folded over due to its descent down the birth canal.  The baby most definitely resembled Spock.  She held the baby and sobbed for hours while feeding it as best she could.

 

 

     Spock paced angrily in the conference room, his hands clasped behind his back, while Kirk, McCoy and Scotty watched helplesly. 

     “Spock, we’re doing everything we can.  You need to relax.”  McCoy said, attempting to soothe him and knowing it was fruitless.

     “Relax, Doctor?  Could you relax in my place?  Not only has my betrothed been abducted but my unborn child as well!”  Kirk felt as though he had his hands tied behind his back and weights tied to his legs. 

     “Captain Kirk!”  Uhura called from the bridge. “Kirk here!”  “Captain, Admiral Blashek on line two, encoded.”  “Patch him through, Lieutenant.” 

     “Kirk!  Blashek here.  What’s going on?”  Kirk explained the situation as the Admiral listened with a concerned expression on his face.  “Kirk , I feel for your first officer, but in this case there’s nothing we can do.  We have no ties with these Kovelians and we know of no other ships or planets who have managed to befriend them.  They seem to skirt the outer borders of federation space, so we have no idea where you can find them.  I’m afraid you’re on your own.  Mister Spock?”  Spock leaned over to speak to the Admiral, “Spock I’m sending you a friendly warning.  Do NOT engage with them.  Get her back as peacefully as you can but do NOT engage with them!  We’re all sorry for your loss, Commander.  Blashik out.”

     Spock worked furiously to locate any trace of the Kovelian ship, any trace of ions, a trail of nutrino particles, anything would do!  Thus far he found nothing that could even remotely suggest a trail.  His brow furrowed.  Perhaps his computer was experiencing some technical difficulty…he lay on the side, removed the maintenance panel and began to check every connection, every fuse, every cell…it was all in working order.  He replaced the panel and stood, pulling the hem of his shirt down over his hips, he pursed his lips tightly and scanned once again…but thus far, he found nothing.

     In engineering, Mister Scott reviewed all recorded energy signatures for the previous twenty-four hours.  One anomaly stood out like a sore thumb, a surge in the electromagnetic energy inside the ship just 10 seconds after Genara last spoke to Dr. McCoy.  Scotty muttered under his breath, “Ah got’cher now mister!”  The engineering assistant looked puzzled and asked, “What was that Sir?”  Scotty stood straight, his elbows back and said, “Ahm about tah make Mister Spock’s Day!” 

     Punching the com button on the wall, Scotty called:  “Mr. Spock  your needed in engineerin’.  Ah got em!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

     Sitting on the cold hard floor, she sobbed.  Rocking her baby, she called out for Spock, but he did not come.  Where could he be, she wondered.  For the sake of their baby he must hurry!  Still Spock did not come.

     The baby was not looking well.  He seemed to have a fever and she had no way of cutting the umbilical cord.  Something in the back of her mind told her she had to manage somehow.  She looked about her person and found the ties she used to close her top, she chewed them off and tied one about two or three inches above the babies navel and the other an inch above that.  Then, with deep breath and a swallow, she chewed the cord in two.  As she did this, the afterbirth was born and, carrying the baby to the wall, she left it lying in the middle of the floor.  Covered with blood, half naked, cold and hungry, she cuddled her child as he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Spock and Scotty scanned a trail that had been left a full light year away from the location where the Enterprise had been when Genara had been taken.  It reached far into space and as the hours ticked by, Spock became increasingly agitated.  

     Scotty ignored the Vulcan’s attitude and continued the scan.  On the bridge, Captain Kirk  had every device at his command working on finding the Kovelian ship.  Doctor McCoy walked through sickbay gathering his equipment for the moment when they retrieved her.  

     Lt. Uhura, having turned down a chance to have a rest, sat glued to her communications station listening carefully for any small sound that may help find her friend.

     Sulu entered the bridge after a nights sleep and looked about the bridge knowing full well that most had not had the same priveledge.  He took his seat next to the astrogator and waited for his first order.

     Chekov sat at his console with a fierce expression of hate.  He mumbled to himself as he watched the viewscreen.  “Cossacks.  They deserve to die.  Meester Spock should keel them all!”

     The hours ticked by…

     All at once, the ship came alive with sound and activity!


	11. When Logic No Longer Applies

Chapter 11. When Logic No Longer Applies

It was several hours before the Enterprise crew located the Kovelian ship. They were orbiting a blue-green planet and Kirk’s gut told him this was their home world. Chekov scanned the planets surface and declared it void of all life. Kirk was puzzled.  


“That doesn’t make any sense. How could it be void of life? They live, they have a ship, they are obviously quite advanced…it makes no sense!” Chekov continued to scan for clues and within a few moments said, “Ceptain. The sensors have peeked up signs of eentense wrradiation. Eet ees es eef they sufferred a nuclear holocaust.” Kirk’s face fell in sadness. Now he understood why they were such a desperate race, always taking what was not theirs to take, always ready to intimidate to get what they wanted, always curious about reproduction in other species. Sadly, he punched the com button. “Spock to the bridge.” “Aye Captain.”  


Spock arrived on the bridge and was brought up to speed on their discovery. Scanners indicated that Genara was indeed on board the ship. Spock gathered a crew of security guards and, with phasers in hand, transported aboard the Kovelian ship which seemed not to know they were near.  


A direct link to Genara’s coordinates was made and as Spock materialized he could see she was holding a bundle while curled up on the floor. The floor was covered in green blood and the afterbirth lay discarded in the center of the room. Half dressed and obviously freezing, she opened her eyes, but only a little and she spoke, “Spock..help me.” Spock knelt down and touched her forehead which was burning with fever. She was white with anemia and her skin was clammy. In her arms was their child, a small alabaster figure against the bright blue lights. The baby was motionless. Spock scanned her, then the baby. “Genara. The child is dead.” Genara nodded. She drew a rasping painful breathe and said, “I know. I’ve known for hours but I could not let go. He’s so small, so helpless.” She gave a weak coughing gasping sob. Spock closed his eyes and lowered his head. A tear escaped and ran down his thin cheek. He lay his hand on the baby’s head and declared his name to be Sarek. Genara nodded her approval as Spock arranged to have them transported to sickbay aboard the Enterprise.  


A security guard entered the room with the Kovelian captain in custody. “Sir, what do you want me to do with the Kovelians?” Spock stood as his beloved and child dematerialized and, turning to the alien, said, “Leave them. They are the last of their race.” He called for a transport and all left the Kovelians to their own devices. 

 

Back aboard the Enterprise and in sickbay, Doctor McCoy attempted to revive the baby but to no avail. The smallest Vulcan had been dead far too long to save and he punched the wall in frustration and sadness. He felt he had disappointed Spock and Genara which was something he had never wished to do. They were to be so happy with their new child. He fantasized about taking a hypo and putting the Kovelians out of their misery once and for all, then he remembered he was a healer not a murderer.  


Spock entered sickbay and strode quickly to the bed where the baby lay. McCoy shook his head sadly. Spock swallowed hard. He tugged the hem of his shirt down and went to Genara who was being cared for by Doctor M’benga.  


“Doctor, how is she?” M’benga gave her a hypo full of red liquid and said, “I’m sorry Mr. Spock. I don’t think she’s going to make it. She lost too much blood and she has a very bad infection. Its only a matter of minutes.” Spock stood next to her and took her hand in his. Lovingly he rubbed the back of her hand with a gentleness that neither doctor knew he possessed. He leaned over to kiss her forehead when she awoke. “Spock. You’re really here. Where am I?”  


“You are on board the Enterprise. Doctor M’benga has been tending you.”  
“Am I going to die?” Spock held her face in his hands and, looking her in the eyes, he said “You’re body is dying…but your soul will live on with me. I will avenge your death to my dying breathe and I will never forget you nor our child, Sarek. I will stay by your side until you pass and then I will do what I must. It is with a heavy heart that I know I must put aside logic for revenge. Genara…I…LOVE YOU!” He held her in his arms until she passed away and with tears streaming down his cheeks, he went to the bridge.  


Kirk was not present when he arrived. With great speed and agility, he walked directly to the navigator’s console and pressed the two buttons that fired the photon torpedos. In an enormous explosion, the Kovelian ship was obliterated along with all Kovelian life. Kirk stepped off the turbo lift just in time to see the explosion. He stood, paralized on the spot, his mouth open in shock. “SPOCK!” Spock walked to stand before his captain and said, “Lieutenant Commander Spock reporting for disciplinary actions. You will want the disciplinary board to convene at your earliest opportunity and I will submit to being held in the brig until further notice.” Captain Kirk slowly nodded and motioned for the security guard to take Mr. Spock to the brig. All around the bridge were shocked crewmen. Doctor McCoy’s voice rang out over the com and said, “Jim! Keep an eye out for Spock! Genara and their child didn’t make it!” Kirk hit the button and answered, “You’re a little too late Bones. Kirk out.”  


Lieutenant Uhura, having heard of Genara’s death, sat at the communications station and sobbed. Sulu hung his head in shame for not having seen Spock’s actions coming, Chekov stood at the Science station smiling to himself while all around, no one moved.

 

In the brig, Spock paced like a caged animal. He had allowed his emotions to take control and it had cost the lives of an entire civilization. He wanted so much to feel shame, regret, guilt…but he did not. He felt vindication. Now, he thought, now it was time to return to logic but each time he attempted to meditate, to center himself, all he could see in his minds eye was the end of the Kovelians who had destroyed his one chance at love. He took a deep breathe, sat on the bunk and waited for Kirk to come and question him. Undoubtedly he would ask, “Spock, why? What were you thinking?” Spock nodded, yes, that is what he would say.  


Kirk arrived at the brig and motioned to the guard to let down the force field. When the field was lowered, he walked into the cell and said, “Spock, why? “ Spock’s eyebrow raised..how could he have only been half correct in his assumption of what the captain would say? Perhaps the emotions were doing more harm than he had previously imagined.  


Spock said nothing. Kirk continued, “An ENTIRE civilization Spock! For the loss of a loved one? We’ve all been in love and lost someone at one time or another, but we don’t go around killing entire civilizations because of it!” Spock furrowed his brow and, turning to his captain, said, “She was not merely someone I loved. Because we mated she was a part of me, physically and spiritually. The child was part of both of us…a manifestation of our connection. He was the embodiment of our link. The Kovelians took what we worked for, strived for, and had nearly accomplished, away in a matter of hours. I could not allow this to happen to another. I could not. Do not ask it of me.” Kirk stood and paced the room, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “Spock! You’ve not only thrown away your career but you may have thrown away your life! There may be reasons you are not aware of that demand your execution!” Spock suddenly felt a surge of heat run through his gut. He stood, pursed his lips, furrowed his brow and grabbed Kirk by the shoulders and said, “I DON’T CARE!” Finally Kirk understood that Spock was no longer in control of his emotions. He had lost his friend, for how long he could not tell, but Spock was no longer on board the Enterprise. His body was on board yes, but his mind was now somewhere else. He left the brig and headed to sickbay.  


The sickbay doors slid open to reveal Dr. McCoy standing over the body of Genara, the baby had been lovingly tucked in the crook of her arm, both were covered with a sheet.  


Kirk looked down at them both, deeply saddened for Spock’s loss and feeling the loss for himself as well. Genara had been a good officer if accident prone, and she was an Empath, a very useful crew member to have aboard any starship. He walked around the table silently to view the baby. It was the spitting image of Spock. Its tiny ears had uncurled only a little and it had that same pursed lip expression. Kirk put his fist to his brow and said, “Bones. Spock is in trouble… and I don’t know what to do for him. He’s lost all control of his emotions, he’s destroyed the only surviving members of a lost civilization…I’ve got to help him but I don’t know how!” McCoy put on his “Daddy” hat and said, “I think the question here is; What would Spock do for you if the shoe was on the other foot?” Kirk thought about that for a moment. “He’d probably try to cover it up or take the blame or find some precedence for what I’d done…but there is NO precedence for killing an entire civilization! He’s not only ruined his career but he’s put his whole life on the line!”  


McCoy reached for the Saurean brandy again, this time pouring a whole glass full and handing it to Kirk who tried to wave it off. “Go on…Doctors orders.”  


Kirk took a swig and grimaced.  
“Now, Jim…what were the other two suggestions?” Kirk thought. “Take the blame? Cover it up?...Cover..it..up!” McCoy poured more brandy in the half empty glass and pushed it closer to Kirk’s lips. 

 

Covering up the destruction of an entire civilization was a tall order to fill, but if anyone could do it, it was Kirk attempting to save a friend. He knew it was not ethical, he knew it was not moral, but he also knew it was the right thing to do. The whole setup was quite elaborate, yet simplistic. He would call the Federation and would explain the whole matter away with a simple, “Oopsy.” He would say it was a malfunction of the torpedo launch bay and the error has been rectified and send his heartfelt apologies to the members of the federation for their mistake. The rest of the crew agreed with his decision and vowed never to speak of it again unless it was before a board of inquiries. Then they all agreed to a story about the torpedo launchers and that they were damaged by the Kovelians in an earlier exchange of fire and had gone unnoticed for several months. Not having the need to launch torpedoes, the crew had not noticed the mechanical error and thus the whole thing was an accident. Spock had nothing to do with it.  


When this story was presented to Spock, he sat quietly in his cell for a moment or two and then he began to chuckle to himself. Kirk asked him, cautiously, what he found so humorous…Spock answered, “I almost said that I cannot lie. Vulcans do not lie.” Kirk smiled. “Spock, you need to spend some time on Vulcan. Do you agree?” Spock nodded, crossed his arms, put his feet up on the bunk and leaned back against the wall. He knew he would not be leaving the brig until he was in Vulcan custody.

 

It was two years before Kirk laid eyes on his first officer again. Spock was kept in a monastery, confined by monks who tutored him day and night on logic and emotional control. When the moment arose for Kirk to visit Spock, he found Spock standing in white robes, his hair quite long, his expression almost blank. He stood on an embankment, his forefingers extended, his eyes closed. Kirk approached him with extreme caution though the monks had assured him that Spock was in control once again.  


“Spock?” Spock turned and lowered his hands. “Captain?” Kirk nodded. “You have come to visit me?” “Yes Spock. I’ve also come to offer you your old job back, if you want it.” Spock walked slowly to face his captain. He searched Kirk’s face for a moment then circled him. “I believe I am able to join you now. What has starfleet and the federation to say on this matter?” Kirk smiled. “They want you back too. All is forgiven and forgotten.” Spock nodded. “Very well. I am ready.” Together they beamed to the Enterprise and Spock resumed his duties much to the joy of the crew.

\-------------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was made painfully aware that my version of Star Trek is not "canon law" in the Star Trek world. I was aware in many ways that I deviated from the original rules, but since this is only a fan fiction and many fan fictions are canon deviant, I do not regret anything! I've loved this story and I've thoroughly enjoyed writing it. I hope you feel the same way about reading it. Please comment kindly and let me know what you liked about it. I'd love to hear your voice!


End file.
